Odd One Out
by blankdreamer
Summary: Haruno Sakura. The one who was a forever burden. A/N: I don't really like this story, it might be trashed soon. My writing REALLY sucks here, and hah, I'm sorry it sucked, it was written a long time ago, and my writing style has changed. Completely.
1. The Break Down

**I officially have too many stories I am committed to. That sucks. EGGS! Oh well, I don't really care. Just read this new story 'kay?**

**Disclaimer: Are Sakura and Sasuke together yet? Well then that's a no, on owning Naruto.**

**Odd One Out**

You know. This has always been Haruno Sakura's life.

The odd one.

-

_She walked down by the bench, not caring to give it a single glance. No one spared her one, so this is her way of returning it_.

-

I mean really what kind of child has a wide forehead, wide green eyes, **pink hair**, and lives in Japan? No one else.

Her parents said that there are other people like her.

Not really.

They said that she was special.

-

_She did take a look at the Hokage tower. _

_She longed for her sensei. The woman who cared enough to train her._

_She knew this would break her heart but…_

_Everyone has already broken hers._

_-_

Naruto and Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei all have amazing attributes, but what does she have?

Nothing. Just her wits. Her brains, and semi-determination.

See Haruno Sakura is definitely not special. Not like everyone else.

-

_She knocked out the people who saw her and asked her questions. Déjà vu?_

_-_

Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru all have jutsus their parents have taught them. They were passed down.

Neji, Sasuke, Hinata they have natural talent. They were born in a prestigious clan, so they get to be more talented than others are.

Kiba, Shino those boys have an attachment to animals. They have families connected to each other.

Rock Lee. He attained his abilities through hard work, as did Tenten. He at least had someone who cared enough to train him. Tenten had teammates who cared and would help her.

Haruno Sakura was alone.

-

'_They will probably hate me for this. But… maybe their days won't be as difficult as they are when I'm around.'_

_The woman sighed softly._

_-_

She didn't realize this until the night Sasuke left.

"On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful! I understand that so well right now. I have family and I have friends but if you're gone… It'll be the same thing as being alone!"

-

'_This solitude…_

_Will it be different…?_

_Than what I feel everyday?'_

_-_

He left her.

Knocked out on a bench.

Vulnerable as she usually is.

She and Naruto spent many days searching for him. They promised they'd get him together. Even if they had to fight him, or break every bone in his body.

Sakura thought about this. She thought about what Naruto said when they were fighting on the rooftop of the hospital.

"_Next time, Sakura-chan, don't interfere."_

Then what was the point of her helping then? She decided to find a mentor anyway.

She'd get stronger to prove herself.

-

_She picked up a rock._

_In crushed into dust._

_Just as Sasuke had days before the chunnin exams._

_Except… this hurt…_

_Her hand bled because she put too much pressure into crushing it._

'_That was my hopes.'_

_-_

She asked Kakashi to train her.

He went back to being half of an ANBU.

He had no time to find out what Sakura really was good at.

She went to Naruto.

They would spar together, but it was too uneven.

All Sakura could do was run away or give up.

She didn't even have a signature jutsu.

She couldn't get a teacher until Sasuke and Naruto fought.

She had to go to the Hokage.

She pleaded to become stronger.

This was one of the good things in her life.

-

_She picked up a heftier rock._

_She crushed it, ignoring the fact that her hand was already bleeding._

'_That was my trust.'_

_-_

Now her life is regular, or normal.

It was like a roller coaster. It goes up and down.

Getting a teacher was an up.

But after that everything just kept going down.

Naruto left. _Down._

Sasuke was already gone. _Down._

Kakashi was never seen around very much. _Down._

And everyone else had their own team that they were devoted to. _Down._

She, she had no one, nothing.

The roller coaster formally called her "life" straightened out.

She got a job at the hospital.

She bought her own apartment.

She is known as one of the best medics in shinobi history. (One of the bests…)

She had potential to surpass the Hokage.

Then everything started to go up.

Naruto came back.

Kakashi spent more time with them. Mostly because Naruto was back.

They were 14. He was 14 as well.

And he came back.

On _his_ own.

They didn't even have to provoke him to come back.

He came by himself… with some "friends…"

Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo.

A red haired "sassy" girl that has the ability to sense chakra… better than most people. She has an unhealthy obsession for Sasuke.

A blue haired "shark" that reminds them of Zabuza and he even has his sword. He's a sword collector.

A man who cannot control his cursed seal, and has a problem with his killing too. He wants to find a way for him to stop the need to kill at random times.

-

_The woman is in the middle of the village at the moment._

_She leans on a wall._

'_I never got the chance to help.'_

_She slid down the wall and sat down her head in her hands._

_-_

The Karin-girl did not like Sakura. She hated the fact that Sasuke would rather be trapped in a room with Sakura instead of her.

Suigetsu, really liked Naruto, they both like to "goof" around. Cause some mischief. Bother Sasuke. That was their good life.

Juugo had been in the hospital, being checked on and so that he wouldn't go on an unexpected killing spree.

So in the broad reality everyone was happy.

Everyone was kind of friends.

They have totally ignored the medic of he team.

They baffled at the rest of the team's achievements.

Naruto has learned a new technique with his rasengen.

Sasuke killed Orochimaru.

Kakashi is now an ANBU captain again.

The medic news seemed as though it was last weeks' news.

She helped a lot of people. She brought them back to life.

Sasuke killed one man.

-

'_Would they still need my help?' _

_-_

She healed. He killed.

Which sounds better?

Yet these people let him back in with open arms.

She did too, but a little hesitation.

Who wouldn't? When you're love waltzed back into your life after being gone for 2 years.

-

_'Would I ever come back?' _

_-_

He kept telling everyone that he came back because Orochimaru was about to swap bodies, he said it was the only chance of killing Orochimaru.

But she knew the truth.

-

F L A S H B A C K

"I-I came back be-because I need help… And I-I missed you guys…" Sasuke let out shakily.

He wrapped his arms around Sakura.

He wondered why he wasn't getting any response.

"Did you tell anybody else this?" She pulled away from him, crossing her arms.

"N-no."

"Then it's clear that, that isn't the real reason. Or the whole truth." She walked away her back facing him.

"Sakura. What happened to you?" His cold voice was back again.

She turned to him and smirked. "You're annoying."

Sasuke didn't notice it but Sakura was crying.

He didn't notice because he felt his heart clench.

E N D 

-

So now…

She made her decision.

It is exactly like his.

Cut off all bonds and leave.

_Forever this time._

_-_

' _No the question is... would they accept me back?'_

The woman stood up shakily.

She continued to walk towards the gate.

She swayed around like some drunken idiot.

She was crying.

She cried because she was _never_ accepted.

_Never_ liked.

_Never_ loved.

_Never_ trained out of free will.

_Never_ had a real friend.

_Never_ special.

_Never_ normal.

Never was _acknowledged_.

Her bleeding hand didn't compare to the pain she was feeling.

She reached the gates.

She reached her decision.

She reached hell.

'_Do I go for myself or for the others?'_

She would go for the others.

She would stay if she wanted to.

But she was nothing but a forever burden.

They would never need her.

Unless she became something valuable.

She doubted that she ever would be.

She thought that she was nothing more than a freak.

A burden.

Useless.

Unwanted.

Disposable.

She was nothing but trash. They don't need her.

Besides they had a replacement set up already.

Karin.

She would take over.

They seem to like her.

Sakura kept doubting herself.

Then she finally took one step out…

'_Finally… I'm free.'_

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Dammit.

**

* * *

Cliffhanger! So was it good, bad? Or a bit too sad. (LOLZ that rhymed.)**

**So review like always.**

**Love the annoying,**

**Blankdreamer**


	2. The Break Up

**Wow. Those were the fastest reviews I've ever seen in my life.**

**I L O V E Y O U! Thank you! I feel so much better now!**

**Disclaimer: Itachi would have become a good guy by now…**

**Odd One Out **

**Chapter 2**

Dammit.

Oh Shit.

Crap.

She froze, before taking that precious step outside.

She turned, already knowing whom it was.

Naruto.

The village idiot.

Literally.

She only expected one person, but another was there.

Sasuke.

She sharply breathed in, "What's up?"

Naruto stepped closer, as did Sasuke, "Sakura-chan… You're not gonna… Are you-?" Naruto jumbled up his words in confusion.

Naruto never thought Sakura was the type to… run away?

But of course Naruto has no clue why she's doing this.

"What he hell are you doing?" Sasuke was pissed. Naruto drags him out to eat some ramen and then they find Sakura one foot out of the border.

Sakura using her semi-useful skill thought of a sneaky plan, "I'm going on a mission."

Sasuke stepped closer; this was all too familiar. "Really?" his voice was coated with doubt.

"Oh, okay then let's go." Naruto started to drag Sasuke back to the ramen stand.

"No! You idiot she's leaving!" Sasuke yelled out in frustration.

This boy was so dense.

He didn't even think of this possibility.

He believed in Sakura so much.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Sakura was running.

But, Sasuke was fast_er._

He practically tackled Sakura and sat atop of her, her hands behind her back. "You think it'd be that easy?"

Sakura cried. "I thought you people hated me." She spat out through rivers of tears. She squirmed.

"No. I just don't like you." Sasuke retorted.

Oh, he is so good at being comforting. –Quote the Sarcasm-

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

Her tears stopped.

Naruto jogged up his eyes doused in worry.

"Why?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Because you are weak." Sasuke stated his facts.

"Exactly why I'm leaving."

"?"

"You left for power.

You got accepted back.

Why can't I?"

"Because-!"

"I'm weak?

I can't protect myself?

You need someone to hurt?

Because you need someone to carry your weight?

Because you want me to make yourself look good?" Sakura was so mad her tears have started up again.

Her anger was building up.

She had to take it out somehow.

She needed to spill it out.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME?

WHY AM I ALWAYS LEFT OUT?

A FREAKIN SLUT THAT WE DON'T EVEN NOW HAS OFFICIALLY TAKEN IN MY PLACE!

EVEN AFTER ALL THESE YEARS IT'S STILL ABOUT YOU AND NARUTO!

CAN'T I HAVE SOME TIME TOO!" she started screaming bloody murder.

They were in the forest so no one really heard them.

Sakura was breathing in and out so hard that her body was shaking underneath Sasuke.

"S-Sakura…" Sasuke kind of amazed.

Sakura was never the one to get mad.

Only at Naruto but they knew that she was just playing.

Now was the reality.

Now was her time.

Now the Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were speechless.

These idiot boys had no clue that it was just them the whole time.

Sasuke was popular since freaking birth.

He never noticed.

Everyone liked him.

Even if he pushes them away.

Naruto was born an outcast.

A supposed-to-be hero.

The container of the nine tailed fox.

Nobody liked him...

He was so caught up in his other friends he hardly ever noticed.

The boys stared silently at Sakura's form.

She was currently face in the dirt and body flat on the ground.

Sasuke was atop of her.

Naruto was staring down.

Silence.

Then a fucked up crazy laugh.

It came from Sakura.

She was laughing.

L A U G H I N G!

"What-?"The boys questioned.

"So it has come to this?" Sakura's voice was completely different.

It was mean.

Rude.

Arrogant.

Everything Sasuke is.

_Everything Sakura is not._

"Get off.

Or I won't…

Hesitate...

To

Hurt you."

"Like you can." Sasuke replied back.

Sakura scowled.

Time to put her medical ninjutsu to work.

She gathered the chakra into her arm.

It was a menacing red instead of the regular soft green.

It burned Sasuke.

He let out a short shout of curses.

He was forced to jump off.

Sakura laughed that mean laugh again, "That was weak wasn't it?"

Sasuke was crouching down on the ground, clutching his hands.

They were exactly like the burn marks he got from using chidori.

They were burned.

They would hurt.

But his heart hurt harder.

He almost felt like crying the tears he never could.

"Come at me Sasuke.

_Let me test my capacity." _

With those words Sasuke's eyes were flashing with the deadly red shine.

But even though it was on, he couldn't see her.

He could.

It works on her, it works on everybody.

Bu something wouldn't let him believe he had to use it against her.

Was it his heart?

The scrap of ice that fueled his body of something that is lost everyday?

"Fine. I'll come then."

She played it dirty.

Instead of going at Sasuke she went to Naruto.

She knew her heart was breaking, but she isn't wanted so…

I didn't matter.

She'd be gone anyway.

She punched Naruto straight into the ground.

She knew he wouldn't fight back.

He could never comprehend what was going on.

He lay there on the ground completely immobile.

He was awake… but amazed.

He lay there eyes open.

He never paid much attention to her.

He knew she had a freakish strength, but never this hard.

He always thought that she was the sweetest blossom.

Ever.

He was wrong.

Sakura laughed again. "Naruto, you are an idiot."

"But I hope you forgive me." She whispered the last part.

His blank blue eyes blinked, tears were spilling out of his speechless body.

"Ah, Sasuke, mustn't forget about you." Sakura smiled a demented smile.

This smile was not hers.

This smile was Sasuke's.

This little girl is becoming this little boy.

This boy is quivering in fear.

This boy cannot decide.

This boy is breaking down.

"You're not Sakura." He pointed out.

"No, honey, I'm more than Sakura…. I'm the Broken Blossom." She walked seductively over to him.

"No. You look like someone else."

Sakura laughed again, and looked up at his face.

"You're looking in a mirror."

"What?"

"I'm you.

I'm the face you used to be.

I'm the thing I hate most.

I'm becoming something special.

I'm becoming something I wanted."

"No! Sakura! Power is bad! You'll just keep looking for it!" Sasuke felt her grip that she had around his heart.

It was tightening.

It was letting go.

It was hurting.

It was exactly what Sakura felt when he left.

Exactly.

Sakura upper-cutted him.

Her fist pumped up and hit him in the jaw (like what Naruto did to Neji in the chunnin exams).

He flew up and landed in a back flip.

A trickle of blood slid down his lip.

"When did you get so strong?"

"When everyone left me."

"How! You trained for merely 2 years and I've been doing this all my life!"

"It's called hard work."

"!"

"I worked for this Sasuke!

You had help from a lot of people!

Talent isn't everything!"

Sakura lunged at him.

He disappeared from his spot and appeared behind her.

Her hands were once again in a vice grip behind her.

"Sakura… Really… Why?"

"Because… I'm a burden. You don't need me."

"I need you because I love you."

Sasuke leaned his head into her neck.

Sakura leaned on him.

"Do you expect me to still love you?"

"…"

"Well I don't."

That was a lie, but it got Sasuke.

She appeared behind him and knocked him out.

His body fell limp in her arms.

She hauled him over with Naruto.

They lay next to each other.

Sakura gasped as soon as she saw their faces.

Naruto was crying, his eyes closed.

Sasuke was crying too… his eyebrows were furrowed.

Sakura fell and hugged both of their bodies.

She cried.

"Naruto… I know you're awake…

Just to let you know…

I love you both…

I'm sorry…

I hope you can forgive me…

I'm not coming back…

-She heard a faint gasp-

Tell Sasuke-kun I lied."

And with that, Sakura popped up and left.

_Forever?_

**

* * *

WOW! That was like the fastest I've ever typed up a chapter! You guys are so lucky. Lucky Bitches… You get my story on the same day!**

**Review like always!**

**Love the oh-so-generous,**

**Blankdreamer**


	3. He Cried, She Cried, They Cried

WOW! Yet again, those were the fastest reviews I have ever gotten in my life. Holy shit. (Please excuse my language) Okay… I hope you like this chapter too!

**Disclaimer: My head would have exploded from thinking that much!**

Odd One Out 

**Chapter 3**

Sakura ran.

_I'm bad._

She ran away.

_I'm such a coward._

She ran faster than ever before.

_This is never a way to get stronger._

She felt her tears slide down her face.

_I just threw away all my strongest beliefs._

She felt her heart squeeze.

_Will they go after me?_

She had let him go.

_Will _he_ go after me?_

She had let everyone go.

_I'm a monster._

She broke all bonds.

_I'm the B R O K E N B L O S S O M._

She was…

A L O N E.

_Is this true solitude? _

-

A pale girl was walking in the woods.

Her white eyes totally carefree and happy… For the time being…

She walked proudly, she was sure no one was here.

She was glad to finally be accepted, to have her hair long.

Only the strongest Hyuuga members had long hair.

Her hair was short.

She never was strong.

Until her friends helped her.

So she grew her hair out.

She was…

Accepted.

Strong.

Talented.

_Happy._

Then she tripped over something, and fell on another something.

They were soft, and warm?

She opened her eyes to see who it was.

Her love,

And his best friend.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke.

She gasped.

Not about the fact that she fell on her crush.

But at the image of them both sprawled on the hard ground of the forest.

Crying.

Faces scrunched up in a hard position.

Sad.

Crying.

Hurt.

_Broken._

"N-Naruto-kun? Sas-Sasuke-sa-san?" her stutter was overwhelmed by fear.

_What happened here?_

_Only one thing can make Sasuke cry._

_Loss._

_Sakura?_

_NO!_

Tears were spilling out of her eyes.

She couldn't have left.

Everything was breaking apart.

-

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"I need you because I love you."

"Do you still expect me to love you?"

All this words swirled around her head.

_Please forgive me._

_-_

"Hi-Hinata-cha-han!" a struggled voice rang out.

Hinata looked through her tears and saw the blonde attempting too sit up.

"NARUTO-KUN!" She tackled him in a scared hug.

Naruto faked a smile. "What's up?"

Hinata scowled. "Wha-what ha-happened h-here?"

Naruto felt his happy charade slide down his face. "She… gone…"

He buried his face in her neck, she rubbed his back as a soft response.

"Not… even Sasuke… save…"

_NOT EVEN SASUKE!_

_For Naruto-kun to say Sasuke means…_

_She_

_Did_

_Leave._

"Let's go." Hinata breathed slowly.

Someone had to be calm here.

Even if it meant her.

They picked up Sasuke.

They wrapped his arms around their necks.

And to soften up the moment.

Naruto mumbled.

"He finally confessed.

That he loved her."

-

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SAKURA LEFT!"

The enraged Hokage banged her fist on her desk.

The whole Konoha 12 (or 11) was there.

Including Sasuke's "friends."

Sasuke had his arms patched up.

His head was slanted downwards.

Head full of thoughts.

Mouth caught up with curses.

Hands full of hurt.

Heart full of

False assumptions… 

"NARUTO!

TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" The woman was fighting back tears.

_Who the hell could she leave?_

_Did the Uchiha make her leave?_

_No…_

_He's pretty down on the subject_.

Naruto sucked in a forced breath.

He knew he would have to be the one to explain this.

He knew Sasuke would not speak.

He knew Sasuke loves her.

He knew Sakura loves him.

He knew that they would be together.

"Sasuke and I were getting Ramen…

We saw Sa-Sakura-ch-chan step out of the border…

She said she was going on a mission-!"

"AND YOU BELIVED HER?" The tears were really spilling out now.

Her own student betrayed her.

It's like a mother losing her child.

For some reason she felt…

_Guilty._

"NO! GOD-DAMMIT!

SHE FOUGHT US!

SHE CRIED.

SHE BEAT US!

I told her I loved her…

She doesn't love me anymore…

She knocked me out…

I cried."

It was the Uchiha boy,

Uchiha boy was crying.

Uchiha boy was sad.

Uchiha Boy was lonely.

Uchiha boy buried his face in his hands.

Uchiha boy had said _he loved her._

He leaned on the wall and slid down.

He sobbed uncontrollably.

He felt a burn in his neck.

He felt his heart go up in flames.

He felt black go over his eyes.

_Cursed seal._

_It was activating._

-

Where do I go? 

_What do I do?_

Sakura sobbed and leaned on the tree she was in.

"Sasuke-kun… I love you."

She fell asleep on her tree.

She felt her heart shatter.

Except this time it wasn't his doing.

She did it to _herself. _

-

"AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed.

His eyes were flashing.

Red.

Black.

Red.

Black.

His heart was burning.

Hate.

Love.

Hate.

Love.

The black flames were spreading through out his body.

He couldn't stop it.

He knew only one person could really make him feel better.

_Sakura._

As soon as the seal began spreading Naruto was on top of Sasuke holding him down.

"NARUTO! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Sasuke roared.

"NO! Calm down first!" Naruto was struggling to hold this boy down.

"WHY!

WHY DO YOU CARE!

IT'S MY LOVE NOT YOURS!"

More tears sprouted out of his eyes.

"Be-Because-!"

"SHUT UP!"

Naruto was thrown right off.

He slammed into the wall.

He was the center of sad/surprised/disgusted faces.

Before Sasuke would strike down.

Naruto said something.

It was something smart.

"Sasuke…

She lied.

_She still loves_ _you_."

WOW! That was so sad, I cried while typing this. Is sad good? I'll try to make the next chapter happy. Poor Sasuke. Poor Sakura. Poor Naruto.

**She had to leave to make a difference.**

**Yes this is very poetic. Thanks.**

**Review like always.**

**Love she-who-is-currently-crying-while-typing-this,**

**Blankdreamer**


	4. Uchiha Boy is Sad, Karin Girl is Glad

**I officially L O V E you reviewers. I'm a complete review hugger. Thanks. You people made my day, thus making me update faster! HOORAY! Yes. I know this story is very sad, I'll try to make it a little less sad. I'll put some other couple fluff. Mostly NARUHINA, NEJITEN, and SHIKAINO. Oh, and Kakashi should show up.**

**I'm sorry if your parents think you are a freak, or if you ruined your mascara.**

**Hey… DO you people like my story Cursed Seal and Delusions and Sweet Kisses?**

**Disclaimer: They would have been official couples by now.**

**Odd One Out **

**Chapter 4**

_She lied._

_She lied._

_She lied._

_Oh my god, S H E L I E D._

_SHE STILL LOVES ME!_

The cursed seal receded back.

Sasuke slumped back down onto the floor.

"She… she lie-lied." He couldn't believe it.

Tsunade shook her head. "That girl is an idiot."

Heads snapped her way. "WHAT?" Tenten and Ino asked. They gaped at her in disbelief. Sakura was her prized student. Now… She's an idiot?

"She left… -Sasuke flinches-

Even when Sasuke… -he looks up-

Confessed his love to her."

The two girls nodded their heads furiously. "Absolutely stupid."

"But that's no the reason." A voice intervened.

They once again turned their heads.

Shikamaru.

"She probably forced herself to leave.

She would stay if she knew that.

Any proof, Naruto?"

Naruto unconsciously held his stomach.

Right where she had smacked him down. Had there been proof?

"She… she said…

She was always left out.

It was always about Sasuke and me.

She implied that Kakashi never cared about her.

She said that Karin had already taken her place. –Said bitch smiled-

She said that she was Sasuke's….

Mirror."

-

_Mirror, mirror on the wall,_

_Who is the most broken of us all? __**(I took this from a poem somewhere from a fic. NOT MINE)**_

_You, lovely blossom, you._

So what is her life nothing more than a play?

_I need to change my appearance._

_**Become prettier.**_

_Hmm._

She took out a kunai and held it to her once again long hair.

_Slice._

_-_

"That's probably why she left." Neji confirmed, "She's copying the Uchiha's influence."

"Sakura-chan…" Hinata felt a tear slip down her face, "She never was accepted."

"Are you kidding me?

She had everything!

She helped a lot out people!" Kiba rang out. He was mad.

She was blind.

She could not see…

That she had the perfect family.

She was troubled.

She just wanted to be normal, and special.

She just wanted to be acknowledged.

She thought no one cared.

She was wrong.

The fact that she was gone was tugging at everyone's heart.

Mostly at this little boy.

_Little boy was troubled._

_Little boy was sad._

_Little boy was sobbing at what he could have had_.

"It's true." Kakashi stated.

"KAKASHI?" Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows.

"I never really did train her.

All I really know about her abilities is that she's a medic and has good chakra control."

"You do know that if Sakura becomes a missing nin she could potentially destroy Konoha?" Sai stated.

Tsunade gulped. "She could."

"WAIT! She could become a missing nin?" Naruto felt and heard his voice crack.

She could go evil.

She could kill.

She _would _kill.

If she had that much rage stocked up in her…

There will be some heads rolling… He thinks…

"If she doesn't return… within 1 month... yes… I'm sad to say…" Tsunade massaged her temples.

"What if we caught her?" Naruto asked in an attempt to bring up the moment.

Sasuke's head perked up.

His eyes were red.

Not because of the sharingan,

He's been crying,

He feels real emotion.

He feels _weak. _

"If she came back willingly, by herself, like the Uchiha I would accept her back,

If you catch her, and she puts up no fight of gives up, It's still fine.

If she puts up a fight…

I give you permission to do whatever it takes to stop her.

Even kill her." A single tear fell out of her eye.

"K-kill?" Naruto stuttered.

He couldn't do that.

He couldn't even think about hurting her.

He was torn.

_Was it really that… horrible?_

_Was her solitude really mirroring Sasuke's?_

_Will she come back?_

_Will she be _different?

Silence enveloped the room.

By now Sasuke wasn't crying.

By now his heart was torn in half.

By now he was debating whether he loved or hated her.

By now he was as blank as ever.

_Uchiha boy could not cry,_

_Uchiha boy wanted to die._

_Uchiha boy was sad,_

_Had _her _heart hurt this bad?_

"She better come back… she's the bitchiest friend I've ever had." Ino whispered. She leaned onto Shikamaru, he, who hugged her around the waist and sighed,

"Don't you mean 'best?'" he mused.

"No, she was a total bitch." Ino retorted smilingly sadly, "Back then and even more now. She didn't even say good-bye."

"Ugly, could kill us." Sai stated again.

"What? No way." Suigetsu chimed.

Not just anybody could take him down.

"Who healed you?

She knows every flaw we all have.

She knows Konoha almost better than anyone here.

She spends the most time here.

She knows we can't hurt her.

She is the biggest threat to Konoha." Sasuke mumbled softly.

He sounded like… a blank, blank recorded voice.

He sounded so right.

He sounded hopeless.

He sounded _loveless._

"SASUKE! How can you have such little faith in Sakura-chan?

Sure she knows everything about us…

But she loves us.

She wouldn't become evil!" Naruto shouted back.

"NARUTO!

If she's my mirror she will!

This is all my fault!"

"No… Sasuke you're wrong.

This is all Orochimaru's doing.

It's not your fault."

Naruto sat down next to Sasuke and wrapped an arm playfully around his neck.

"Next time buddy,

We'll get her together!"

He played that smile that brightened up the whole room.

"I swear.

Believe it."

Sasuke cracked a small smirk.

"Dobe.

Acting before you think."

He playfully punched Naruto's shoulder.

"But you know what?

I believe in you."

-

Sakura ran the kunai through her hair.

She made it so her bangs were really long.

The front was longer than the back.

"Oh! This is the way to Konoha!" A voice from below called.

Sakura looked down.

_Perfect._

_Some clothes to steal._

She jumped down, automatically drawing a kunai and holding it to their necks.

It was nothing more than a couple.

"Wha-what d-do you wan-want?" the man questioned his voice barely audible.

"You are heading to that village right?" she asked her voice hypnotizing.

"Yes," the woman replied.

"Okay. Give me that jacket or I will kill you. Both." Sakura gestured to the black coat the man had on.

It was black.

It was long.

It had a spiked up collar.

It looked like Anko's.

The man threw it over.

She put it on, "Thanks."

They were about to leave.

"Wait!"

The couple turned hesitantly.

"Please.

Give this to the Hokage.

And say it's from the…

Broken Blossom." Sakura gave them a small smile and disappeared.

She left the object lying in the spot she was in.

-

The door burst open.

And ANBU stepped through.

"Tsunade-sama!" The ANBU flung a letter to the Hokage.

She quickly grabbed it and opened it.

"It's…

From…

Sakura…"

**

* * *

YAY! That was a fun chapter. I'm sorry for making Sasuke such a pussy. He's just immensely sad. Who wouldn't be? I think that I'll stop making him cry it seems so un-… manly. So anyway… I hope you liked it!**

**Review like always!**

**Love the-girl-who-is-updating-too-fast,**

**Blankdreamer **


	5. Too Much of a Good Friend

**WHOA. I feel so special. Thanks for faving, reviewing, and alerting. I LOVE YOU! My self esteem if now very high up. I LOVE YOU PEOPLE. (Even if I don't know you)**

**Disclaimer: Dude, I don't even have a job yet.**

**Odd One Out**

**Chapter 5**

Tsunade opened the letter.

_Dear Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Tsunade-shishou, and everyone else,_

_I love you all._

_I really do._

_But I really needed to go._

_I mean, nobody wants to be a burden forever._

_I can't visit because I'd probably get killed by sight, so I'll send letters!_

_You can't reply because you don't know where I am so… they are one-sided._

_If I become a missing-nin, go ahead try to kill me._

_I'll be stronger._

_I'll be different._

_I'll be everything I've ever wanted._

_N O T E to Tsunade-shishou: I love you. You are the mom I always wanted. Thanks for taking time to teach me. I owe you. Make sure you chose a good Hokage when you retire. –coughNARUTOcough-_

_N O T E to Kakashi-sensei: when Karin is accepted on your team, make sure you train her._

_N O T E to Ino, Tenten, and Hinata: thanks for being the best friends I've ever had in my life. Bye._

_N O T E to Naruto: STOP EATING RAMEN YOU FREAK! Eat something healthy will ya? –Hugs and kisses-_

_N O T E to Sasuke-kun: I love you. I'm sorry. I hope you forgive me. If I ever run into your brother, I'll let him pass. He's your kill mot mine. –Hugs and kisses? -_

_I not gonna go evil. I'll just be hidden in the shadows. If you look hard enough you may see me._

_L O V E,_

_The Broken Blossom, A.K.A. Haruno Sakura._

_P.S. I'm not going to destroy Konoha…. Maybe…. Just kidding! I won't!_

Tsunade reread the paper a million times.

Or so it seems.

She felt a little less scared.

At least…

Sakura isn't going evil…

Sakura isn't going to destroy the village…

Sakura will stay in touch with us.

Sakura… still loves us….

And S A S U K E.

Tsunade handed the letter to Naruto.

He scanned it over quick and gave it to Sasuke.

"I was telling you the truth." Naruto smiled sheepishly.

Sasuke scanned over the paper.

The paper had tears on it.

The paper had scribbled marks on it.

The paper wasn't perfect.

He and She will never be perfect.

There is no perfect.

But there are happy endings.

Sasuke let just one tear slide down his face.

He may be a cold-hearted bastard, but he has feelings too.

Though he did not know it he was just a mirror of Sakura.

He cried and was the one to try to stop her.

He asked Naruto to bring her back (or well implied it).

He and Naruto will get her back.

He was broken.

_Uchiha boy had not cried._

_Had his love for her died? _

_Did Haruno girl actually love Uchiha boy?_

_Or was he just another toy?_

He passed it around the room.

"See, Ino, she isn't as 'bitchy' as you said. She says bye." Shikamaru stated.

Ino and Tenten grabbed the paper from him and read it aloud to each other, Hinata squeezed in too.

"AWWW! She loves us!" Tenten squealed. She and Ino were jumping up and down. Hinata sweat dropped and scooted away. "Freaks…"

Sai loosened up a bit, "Atleast Ugly won't come and kill us."

"Why? Are you scared?" Naruto smiled mischievously.

"Hell yeah! Who wouldn't be?

At 'Emotion Class' she beat the hell out of me when I made fun of 'love.'"

"Sakura definitely taught you."

I mean "hell yeah?" only Sakura would say that.

The paper passed around more.

Soon everyone got it.

_So almost everyone was glad._

_Only with a couple sad._

_Now they weren't as scared,_

_To know that they won't get killed by a certain pink-haired…_

_Princess…_

_A single damsel in distress..._

_They were not as scared to show…_

_But the possibilities, they know._

"Everyone, you can go." People started flowing out of the room.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, stay."

The three stood in front of her desk.

They absorbed the silence and stood all looking down.

All waiting.

All wishing for a happy ending.

All wondering.

_What was she thinking?_

"Team Kakashi.

I will not allow Karin occupy Sakura's part on the team."

Kakashi and Sasuke and Naruto sighed in relief.

_She's worse than any fan girl Sasuke's ever had._

"Instead I will let Sai,

Continue to temporarily

Fill her spot in." Tsunade waved her hand in dismissal.

"Go.

I've had enough head aches today."

Kakashi left with a 'POOF.'

Sasuke and Naruto walked out the building together.

Naruto smiled and elbowed the gloomy boy,

"At least it's Sai and not Karin."

"…"

_This is worse, he doesn't even respond. _Naruto bit his lip. "Why did you befriend that whore anyway?"

Sasuke sighed, "Because… she reminded me of… _her." _He whispered softly.

"WHAT? HOW!"

"They… both specialize in chakra… and both red-ish hair… and they both were in love with me…"

"Were?

She said she still loves you."

"But she left."

"You left too."

"I left because I love her, and I didn't want my most precious person to get hurt!"

"She left because she didn't know that you loved her and because she felt shunned!

Therefore you both left for personal benefits!" Naruto stated crossing his arms with victory.

"Who are you and what have you done

With our Dobe?"

"TEME!" Naruto shouted playfully.

"Hn." He smirked.

"…"

"…"

"How come I'm not one of your precious people?"

"Hn. Dobe.

Am I that attractive to make you gay?" His smirk widens.

-

"TTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!" a voice shouted.

Sakura smiled.

_They must be having fun without me._

_I really was a burden._

Sakura decided to make a house.

In a tree.

With a view of Konoha.

In an obvious spot so that wouldn't even think of going there.

She began building.

_I am weak._

_I can't even break my bonds._

No, Sakura, this just shows how much you do love them.

And how good of a friend you are.

-

Sasuke and Naruto soon departed and went their separate ways home.

-

_Cheer up, buddy, I know she's thinking of you. _Naruto thought as he fell asleep

_-_

Sasuke rolled around is his bed.

_What if she doesn't come back?_

_What if when she comes back she destroys us?_

_What is when she came back and she's… different?_

_What… if she … doesn't love me… anymore?_

Sasuke got up from his bad and climbed out of the window.

He climbed up onto the roof.

He lay back,

He looked at the sky.

_I do what she did then._

_I'll wait for her to come back,_

_And confess my undying love to her._

He smiled to himself.

Little did he know…?

Life isn't just "what ifs"…

She loves him and that's the truth.

-

Sakura had finished half of her tree house.

It was late.

The stars were peeking out.

She sat down and looks up at the night sky…

_**I think it's time to pay Sasuke-kun a visit.**_

_Why of course. He'd be sleeping by now._

Sakura changed her appearance. Slightly using a transformation jutsu.

She now had temporary black hair.

She had a green tank top, a long black scarf, black bermuda shorts, and her regular ninja boots.

She jumped into Konoha.

She was completely invisible.

She finally reaches Sasuke's roof but….

"Who the hell are you?" a voice from behind.

Dammit.

**

* * *

I feel so cruel. I'm sorry for cutting the chapter here.** **As soon as I put this chapter up, I'll start chapter… 6? YUP! I love you people.**

**If you have any questions, e-mail me or leave a review!**

**Review like always!**

**Love she-how-is-not-crying-anymore,**

**Blankdreamer**


	6. Surprise Surprise! Look Who Popped By!

**The next awaited chapter! HOORAY! Thanks for the reviews! I STILL LOVE YOU! Okay you could just skip the rest of this paragraph, its pretty much just fluff. No seriously just read the story. Yeah. Go away. JUST KIDDING I LOVE YOU!**

**Disclaimer: this crazed girl does not own Naruto… must to her displeasure.**

**Odd One Out**

**Chapter 6**

Dammit.

_Why must everyone always find me?_

_Please don't recognize me._

_Please don't._

"Who the hell are you?" A voice monotonously called again from behind me.

Only one person had that voice.

Only one.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Don't make me repeat that again."

Sasuke held a kunai to her neck.

_Think of an excuse._

_Think of an excuse._

_Think of an excuse!_

_Got it!_

"My name is Ai." She replied confidently.

There was a blur of color, and in a mere second "Ai" was holding a kunai to Sasuke's neck too. "Now… Who the hell are you?"

_**Ah. Play it dumb, very devious. **_

_That isn't the best part._

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you but… UCHIHA SASUKE!?!?!" She withdrew her kunai. And stumbled back in fake amazement.

"What… Are you another fan girl? If you are… GO AWAY."

"I'm not." He withdrew his kunai and crossed his arms on his bare chest.

Yes.

B A R E C H E S T!

Uchiha Sasuke is standing on his semi-slanted roof.

He is dressed in… no shirt… and baggy, black, basketball shorts.

Most important word is NO SHIRT! Or err… words. (Yeah okay I'll stop fan-girling now.)

"Then what do you want." His voice was nonchalant.

"I have a message for you." Ai began to fiddled with her slender fingers.

"From who?"

"Uh… how do I say this…"

"The Hokage?"

"No."

"The Dobe?"

"Who's that?" _**Wow, you really are good.**_

"Who is it from then?"

"Haruno Sakura."

His eyes widened.

He pushed poor little girl.

He fell on the floor or roof and clutched his aching neck.

But that sentence is a lie.

He would so rather be grasping at his heart.

Cursed seal took over at that point.

_Uchiha boy lost control._

_Uchiha boy felt a hole._

_Hole in his blackened soul._

_Everyone knew there was only one person, who could console,_

_This poor little boy…_

_Who thought that he was nothing but a toy._

Black marks started to run across his toned body.

Evil began to take over.

As soon as he took a step toward her she shouted something intelligent, "Kill me and you'll never know her message."

The boy struggled to gain control.

After a minute or so he was sitting on the roof and his hands covered his face. "What." His voice was slightly muffled.

"She loves you." Ai replied.

"No she doesn't." Sasuke propped his arms on the roof and leaned back, "If she really did she wouldn't have left."

"She left for personal benefits," Ai nodded, "She didn't feel right here."

"You sure you don't know the Dobe?" Sasuke mused in a gloomy way, "He said the same thing."

"No, right when I was entering Konoha she told me about you, stole my jacket, and knocked me out with nothing more than a 'Thank you…'" she threw her hands up "I mean really who says that?"

Sasuke smirked, "I do."

"Hmph. that's pretty rude." Ai slowly was getting comfortable so she sat down next to him.

"Ai… that's 'love' right?"

"Yup."

"I fell into that. With Sakura."

"The Broken Blossom?"

"Yeah… but I never told her until the night she left. So it's my loss."

"You should have told me sooner… I'd feel wanted." She mumbled softly.

"What? Speak up you're too quiet."

"Are you sure you're the Uchiha Sasuke she was blabbering about?

She said he was cold, didn't talk much, and had a damn fine body."

Sasuke laughed.

L A U G H E D.

First he was crying now he's into laughing?

What has the world concluded into?

APOCOLYPSE!

"What's so funny?" Ai raised her now black eyebrow.

"I feel comfortable around you."

"So."

"I don't get 'comfortable' with strangers."

"Maybe I'm not a stranger." She whispered.

"What? Speak up."

"Well I guess that's a danger."

"Witty, like her, I like you." Sasuke smirked and moved closer.

"You're not going to give on her, like already, are you?" Her Ai voice was desperate.

He couldn't, would he?

Even if he could, would he? (A/N: that is confusing… I don't get it myself.)

"No. I just feel… familiar with you…"

"Good. I thought you were going to like molest me." She laughed uneasily, she felt ashamed to be thinking such thoughts, and relaxed enough to laugh.

"Who would do that to an _unattractive _girl like you?" He smirked.

"Well what kind of girl would want to ravish you?"

"Who else has _green _eyes in Konoha?" he clearly wasn't thinking about _her._

"Why do all pretty boys go gay?" Ai pretended to scan his body.

"Who would jump on roofs just to tell me something? What were you going to do when you got in my room? _Ravish me?"_

"Why did you turn out to be such a bastard?"

"Why did you turn out so hot?"

"Why- SAY WHAT?"

_Did he just call my 'disguise' hot?_

_**Uh… yes he did.**_

_BASTARD! He lied! He doesn't love me!_

Ai sat there with a shocked expression on her very surprised face. "Re-Really?!?!?"

"No. I told you I already love someone."

"Phew. I thought I'd had to bitch-slap some sense into you."

"Hn… crazed, flat, ugly, girl."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU FAG?!?!?"

"Nothing."

"You are a lying bastard."

"So I've been told."

Sasuke laid back and looked up at the sky. He closed his tired eyelids. "So what are you just going to wait here until I fall asleep so you could… do me?" He smirked.

"N-NO!" she stammered, waving her hands around. "L-LIKE I SAID W-WHO WOULD DO _THAT _T-TO Y-YOU??!?!"

"A Bitchy fan-girl with no life."

"Right well-?"

His hand covered her mouth.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep." He brought his hand back.

"ON THE ROOF!?"

"Yeah. Until you leave."

"Well, I'm not gonna!"

"So you do want to ravish me."

"No I… I just-!'

"You really don't have a place to crash do you?"

She nodded furiously in embarrassment. "Oops." She laughed in self-pity.

He jumped down to his balcony and shouted back up, "Come on!"

_KYAAAAAAA! HE INVITED US TO SLEEP WITH HIM!_

She jumped down. "You can sleep in the bed." He said gesturing at the king-sized bed.

"But where will you sleep-?"

"I never said you'd sleep there alone."

"Ah, so you're sleeping with me… WAIT?!?! WHAT THE HELL!"

He smirked, signaling he was pretty comfortable about this, "Yeah… unless you can't handle this shit." He then gestured to his abs.

Damn him.

"No! I can totally handle 'the shit!'" she threw her hands up and plopped onto the bed.

He came in next to her facing her.

Thank goodness it was dark if it wasn't the blush on her face would have shown more prominently.

"What… never slept with a guy before?"

"Huh… no! Maybe… yes- OKAY SO WHAT IF I NEVER HAD! WHAT ABOUT YOU!"

"I slept with a girl every night."

Ai lay there with her mouth way agape.

_HE SLEPT WITH A GIRL EVERY NIGHT?!?!? FUCKING MAN-WHORE! AHHH I LOVED A MAN-WHORE!_

"E-excuse m-m-me?" Ai stuttered totally disgusted. Atleast we all now know that the Uchiha is not a "virgin."

"Usually right around this time I'd be leaving to Sakura's house, while she's sleeping…" He started.

"YOU WHAT?"

_Ew. I've been defiled in my sleep._

_Ew._

_Ew._

_EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!_

"I would sleep in her bed with her and leave before she woke up. I didn't do anything she or I'd regret."

Ai shivered, "Yeah I think that I will go to sleep now. Thanks for filling my head with nightmares and making me feel like a ho."

"?"

"You slept with a girl and now I'm sleeping with you? That is messed up."

"Hn. Shut up and go to sleep."

-

_This little boy is bad._

_This little girl is sad._

_One thing is the little boy is falling for the wrong one._

_To the little girl it is like shooting her with a gun._

_His world has already fallen down,_

_His life nothing more than a frown._

_Her life was disguised,_

_She thought she was nothing but despised._

_So this fake illusion,_

_Lead to nothing but more confusion._

_-_

They soon fell asleep.

One sad, that she had never known what was going on at night.

One still drowning in the eternal pit called… Despair.

He was devastated that she left.

He didn't know that the girl "Ai" was his love "Sakura."

He didn't know he was falling in love all over again…

With the same person…. But different image…

Oops.

Morning soon came.

And so did the Dobe.

Being the inconsiderate, dense dope he is he walked in without knocking.

He looked at the heap of _limbs _on the bed and screamed, pretty much like a girl,

"OHMYGOD! TEME WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!!?"

Sasuke and Ai sat up abruptly, disoriented and messy.

Dammit.

**

* * *

Yeah. I really am a cruel person aren't I? I'm sorry Sasuke is so OOC. He just fits in that way. Let's just pretend that when Sakura left, Sasuke's emotions started running again. And he may be a little delirious. I'm sorry.**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**Please Review like Always! **

**Love she-who-cannot-think-of-anything-to-type-at-the-moment,**

**Blankdreamer**


	7. Do You See Me, Bastard?

**ALL RIGHT! Yet another chapter of my confusing/touching/sad/makes you cry/angsty/funny/suspenseful story! HOORAY! Okay, stop reading this, STOP NOW. Skip to the story. This is a waste of space. Nothing more than a filler. Laterz!**

**Disclaimer: Do you see little Hyuuga kids throwing various types of weaponry around doing Kaiten? I think not. (Neji x Tenten)**

**Odd One Out**

**Chapter 7**

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TTTEEEEEMMMMEEEEEEEE?!?!?!!?" the blonde boy screams once he sees a clump of Ai and Sasuke…. Sleeping… TOGETHER!

"Sleeping. Dobe." He replies propping himself up on one arm.

Ai sheepishly peeks her head up from one of the covers, "Um… Hi?"

"YOU GAVE UP ON SAKURA-CHAN… ALREADY!?!?!" He screamed again clutching his confused head, which contained his puny, puny, dense brain.

"Uh… No? I know he wouldn't… He said he loved her." Ai replied slowly rubbing her eyes.

"BUT YOU ARE SLEEPING WITH HIM?!"

"I had no place to crash, so this fag let me stay here."

"TEME WAS BEING… NICE?!?!"

"Yeah-?"

"Shut up Sakura- I mean Ai, anymore information could blow up his brain." Sasuke replied shrugging.

"Hmmm… whatever…" She fell back into a soft abyss. Then she shot back up.

Did he just call "Ai" what I think I typed?

Sakura, did he just blurt that out?

Huh? Did he? Is Sasuke catching on after like one night?

"DID YOU JUST MISTAKENINGLY CALL HER SAKURA?" Naruto yelled once again.

"Yeah… Didn't you call me that? What's up with that man?" Ai elbowed him.

"Will you both just shut up? It's freaking morning. Quiet would be nice." Sasuke threatened, "Dobe, what do you freaking want?"

"Nothing. Kakashi just said to meet him in your room. Karin and Shark-man and Other Bastard are going to be here." Naruto said smiling, "How are you going to get out of this one, _Sasuke?"_

"By just staying like this. Karin will be forced to give up on me, Kakashi would be confused, and Ai, here, will be blushing like mad." Sasuke smirked, "It'll be fun."

"I never knew you knew the word fun." Naruto and Ai sang.

"You sure you don't know the Dobe?" Sasuke mused.

"I don't think I've ever seen you here before." Naruto jumped on the bed and looked her in the eye.

Sakura was scared.

Would he be smart enough to see through her pathetic disguise?

Would he be stupid enough to even say anything about it?

Yes, yes he is that stupid.

He gasped and took a step back, pointing vigorously.

_OH SHIT! HE FOUND ME ALREADY? OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!_

Ai/Sakura gasped and hid, wishing she just didn't come.

_Please don't see._

_Please don't see._

_PLEASE DAMMIT DON'T GUESS RIGHT!_

Naruto smiled his foxy clever grin.

Sasuke arched his eyebrow.

While Ai was sweating like hell.

She was confused too.

Why the hell was he grinning?

"I know who you are!" He pointed accusingly.

"Wha-who?" she at least managed to sputter out.

"HIS CONCUBINE! HIS PROSTITUTE! HIS HO!" He shouted smiling deviously.

Sakura fell back in relief,

_The Dobe can't even tell by looking me in the eye?_

_I really am not wanted._

_I can hardly be remembered._

_Either that or he is horribly dense._

_I say both._

"Why the hell would I have a concubine?" Sasuke snapped.

"Because you're bored." Naruto stated as if it was a normal question, in a normal situation.

"So what do you do when you're bored? Fuck Hinata?" Sasuke mocked.

"Yes." He replied closing his eyes and folding his arms. "So fun." He opened his eyes, full of lust and love.

"YOU DID THAT TO HER!?!?!" Ai shrieked. "Sakura told me that was the shy girl who had a crush on the dense blonde! I'm guessing this is him!"

Sasuke twitched, "Are you serious Dobe?"

"As serious as Kakashi's hair defying gravity!"

"I still don't believe you."

"Meh. I agree." Ai mumbled.

"BUT I DO!" Naruto pleads, "WHEN SHE'S SLEEPING!"

Sasuke sat mouth slightly agape. "Wow… Dobe… isn't that a little too smart for you?"

Ai was clutching her hair, "WHY! WHY IS IT ALWAYS WHEN THE PEOPLE ARE SLEEPING?"

Sasuke smirked, "You liked Sakura right Dobe?"

"Yeah?" He replied not sure where this was going.

"Well I'm sorry to break it to you but I slept with her every night."

"Nice one Teme." They knuckle-touched each other. (What's that called?)

Ai stood there agape.

She still couldn't get over the fact she slept with Sasuke all her life, but didn't know it.

She is amazed that they don't know who she is.

She is amazed that Naruto and Sasuke are totally calm about this "issue."

She is amazed that Hinata was getting fucked whenever Naruto is "bored."

_So that's why she blushes when he's around!_

"And you two are just cool with this?" Ai asked slightly twitching.

"Yeah… pretty much Ai-chan."

"Hn."

"Insensitive bastards." She mumbled.

"Huh?" Naruto squinted, "Talk louder I can't hear you."

As soon as she was about to speak Sasuke's body was on top of her's.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUNNNN!" A voice from the hallway called.

"Shut up and pretend to be sleeping." Sasuke whispered.

It did not help about the fact that Sasuke was on top of her.

It did not help about the fact Sasuke's lips are right by her exposed neck.

It did not help the fact that Naruto-no-idiot was standing there saying, "Just wait till Sakura-chan comes back…"

It did not help the fact that Ai was freaking out that her "Sakura" dreams were finally coming into reality.

It did not help the fact that.

Sasuke…

Is…

Falling…

For…

The….

Wrong…

One…!

Ai finally closed her eyes.

_Just pretend you are Sakura._

_Just pretend Sasuke-kun isn't falling for her disguise._

_Just pretend you are wanted._

"Good Morning Sasuke-kun-! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS BITCH?!?!" Karin screamed her glasses cracked at her high pitched squeal.

"Hey look! It's Ugly-!" Sai started but was cut off.

_SAI! SAI IS THE ONE WHO FOUND ME OUT? BASTARD!_

"Oh… Sasuke-kun… hmmm…" Ai replied seductively to cover Sai's mistake.

She felt Sasuke slightly hover over her a little, and pressed his lips against her ear, "You sure you really don't want to ravish me?" She could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"You like?" She whispered back.

"I can't, I already love someone else… but keep on with the play it's fun."

Sakura giggled… err… I mean Ai giggled.

"Aw! Sasuke you're so naughty!" Ai started again.

"Yo… OH MY GOD!" a certain white/gray haired sensei screamed. "I guess it was a bad choice to tell you guys to come here."

"Ya think?" Suigetsu stuck out his tongue.

"You know Sasuke you really need a 'I'm busy' sign on your door." Kakashi said he was smirking behind his multiple layers of his mask.

Sasuke pulled the covers over their heads.

" –giggle- Sasuke-kun! Stop it! Your friends are here!" Ai giggled lifting her head and winking at Karin.

Karin fell over.

Sasuke sat up.

His hair was messier than normal.

It spiked out in odd corners… like everywhere…

Just like Kakashi's!

Now I know why his hair is like that! –gasps-

EW MAH GAWD!

Kakashi took out his oh-so-innocent book.

Suigetsu smirks, his shark teeth visible, "Have fun, Sasuke?"

"Hn." He replied "What do you want?"

Ai was sort of forgotten for a moment, so she was still lying on the bed listening intently.

"Yeah… We were going to go on a mission to get Sakura back…" Sai stated crossing his arms, "Or did you forget about her already, Sasuke?"

"Tch." Sasuke smirked, "I tricked you." Naruto burst out laughing.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair, "I just wanted to… freak you guys out… I would never sleep with someone who wanted to _ravish me."_

Sasuke elbowed the spot next to him, but it was….

Empty?

They looked to the balcony, it was open with this "Ai" woman standing there. She did the peace sign, "Laterz bastard!" She jumped down and disappeared.

"OOOOH! DISSED! BURN!" Suigetsu laughed pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged and got off the bed.

Karin drooled.

The Uchiha Sasuke was still… shirtless… thus showing off his god-shaped-abs.

Wow.

"So what about this mission?" Sasuke inquired as he roughly put a white shirt on.

"We're getting Sakura back." Naruto did the nice guy pose.

Karin sighed, "We're getting bitch back."

Suigetsu smirked, "I'm up for that challenge." His teeth glinted dangerously.

Sai frowned, "That Ai girl… did you see it?"

Kakashi looked up, "Sai, now is no the time to talk about Sasuke's love life."

"Or lack of…" Suigetsu smirked again, thus earning a glare from the Uchiha.

Sai stepped up to Sasuke, "Did you see it?"

Sasuke paused on his glaring and stared at the identical boy, "What?"

Naruto gasped… "There's no way!"

Kakashi thought more about it and his lone eye widened.

"WHAT!" Sasuke roared, if the Dobe understands it why aren't they telling him too?

"You really are blind… She had a reason to leave." Sai shook his head.

"You can't even see through a simple disguise? And you said you loved her?" Sai's voice grew louder a bit.

"JUST FUCKING SPIT IT OUT!" Sasuke roared, he didn't get it. He was genuinely confused.

"Ai that was…

S A K U R A."

Hell broke lose.

**

* * *

Poor Sasuke! I'm sorry this chapter kinda took log to update… I was kinda lazy! HA! And I couldn't think of what should happen in the end.**

**Hey! I have a little question I want you to answer!**

**Should Sasuke…**

**A) Next time Ai comes yell at her about not saying she was Sakura.**

**B) Same thing as A but ends up with a kiss.**

**C) Pretend he still doesn't know and overcome Sakura eventually.**

**D) Other.**

**Please answer in a review!**

**Review like always!**

**Love she-who- is-sorry-for-typing-slow-and-being-uninspired,**

**Blankdreamer**


	8. Come at Me, I Dare You!

**Hello! What up! Don't waste your time reading this intro. Continue. I'm immensely bored. You don't need to read this. Laterz! JK JK JK! Oh and THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not seeing any ShikaIno yet! DIE TEMARI DIE! Not really. I was just kidding. I just like Ino more.**

**Odd One Out**

**Chapter 8**

Hell broke loose.

Though the others have no clue what was happening.

Sasuke did.

The Cursed Seal was activating again.

But Sasuke didn't know one thing.

Somebody was still controlling his Cursed Seal, even though Orochimaru is dead.

It was controlled by the one who could channel it back.

His love.

His life.

_His loss._

Haruno Sakura.

She who said she would do anything for him.

She who said she loved him more than anything.

She who _left_.

But the sad thing is… The only thing Uchiha boy wants…

Is her heart.

Her love.

And if he can't get those he at least wants her…

To…

Come…

Back…!

The black flames swirled throughout his body.

He struggled to gain control.

Before he could move, Sai and Naruto were struggling to hold him.

He was struggling.

They were struggling.

_She was struggling._

_-_

As soon as Ai left the room she changed back to Sakura.

_At least I have a way to stay in touch with Sasuke-kun. _

She played a soft smile on her pale face.

_At least I can feel wanted with him._

She hugged herself as she jumped.

_Did I make the right choice by leaving?_

She blinked away a rebellious tear.

Sakura jumped from roof to roof thinking silently to herself.

She stepped down on the ground for a brief second…

Not knowing whom she had just stepped in front of…

-

For some reason Sasuke fell down and panted…

"I already broke from Orochimaru's grasp….

I will not become a victim again!"

He mentally forced himself to take back over.

He will not fall in evil's grasp again.

Never again…

If it caused this much pain.

He calmed down and felt the marks recede across his skin.

Kakashi spoke up, "Sai, Karin, Suigetsu, Sasuke, Naruto meet me at the gate in five minutes."

They nodded and disappeared.

Sasuke was left in the silence in his room.

He began changing and packing in the silence.

The one time I hate the quiet… 

_I feel like talking…_

_And no one is here…_

_W H E N I N E E D T H E M._

-

"Sa-Sakura?" A voice rang out.

And right before Sakura jumped back up…

She saw a face…

The face of her best friend…

Yamanaka Ino.

"Bye Ino-pig." She smiled as she stated the short farewell.

Ino dropped her vase of flowers and ran after her.

-

Sasuke POOFed to the gates.

For once everyone was here… and Kakashi wasn't late.

After a couple of astonished seconds… Sasuke broke the silence.

"Hn. Kakashi… You're early…" he mumbled.

"Sakura's important isn't she?" Kakashi's lone eye twinkled sadly.

_He was sad he never cared,_

_He thought of all the knowledge he could have shared._

_He thought of all the chances._

_That his team could have advances._

_So he felt pity,_

_That he didn't help the girl that was so witty._

"Let's go."

The team moves forward two steps and then Karin pointed something out.

"Isn't that the Ino-bitch?"

She pointed toward a knocked out body in the forest clearing.

Yamanaka Ino was sprawled in a small opening, no prominent wounds,

Except for the one in her heart.

A letter lay clutched under her hand.

-

Sakura ran to the gate.

On a swift turn of the heel she face a confused Ino charging toward her.

Ino had tears spilling out of her brilliant blue eyes.

She intended to run to Sakura with a hug, "Why?"

Ino was an inch away from hugging the Haruno girl, but she was stop with a small sentence.

"Thank you, Ino, for being my best friend." Sakura smiled.

The wind blew for a brief second.

It sent Sakura's newly cut hair flowing softly in the breeze.

Ino's hair covered her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Then everything blacked out.

For Ino.

_She was just taken down by her best friend._

_She felt a wound that would be hard to mend._

_She wished more than anything that she would just come back,_

_And fill the space she had never had lack._

_Had Haruno had it wrong?_

_Did she not know that she was already strong?_

-

Sasuke and Naruto rushed to her side.

Naruto softly shook her awake.

Her eyes were filled with tears.

Naruto's eyes were filled with tears.

Sasuke's eyes were filled with remorse.

Ino woke after a couple of light –coughVIGOROUScough- shakes.

Her eyes opened slowly.

She took in her surroundings.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

It was quiet for a while.

Then her body jerked up.

Her eyes flew open.

Her tears spilled over again.

"SAKURA!"

The blonde girl sat up leaning on Naruto and Sasuke breathing heavily.

Her eyes were wide from shock.

"Ino. What happened?" Sasuke pressed.

Ino slowly turned her head to him.

Her eyes gave away that she was really scared.

Her voice was shaky,

"A few minutes ago, I saw Sakura take one step in front of me,

She said 'Bye' and hopped off.

I immediately stopped what I was doing… (I dropped a vase)

And ran after her.

She said 'thank you for being a good friend'

And she lightly touches my head

And I… I blacked out."

Ino stared up at both at Naruto and Sasuke again, her eyes totally frightened.

"She… wouldn't… kill us… would she…?" Ino whispered softly.

The possibility that they know… 

_Is beginning to show._

_They were scared._

_Sakura wouldn't have dared._

_Would she?_

_Would she pay mercy to their plea?_

-

Sakura just kept running.

Run.

Run.

_Run._

That's all she could do at the moment.

They would catch up with her anyway.

She was starting to think that her leaving was a waste of…

Love?

Life?

Time?

It really could be anything.

But really she left to prove something,

She wasn't just a fragile princess…

Or an eternal damsel in distress.

She was a kunochi.

She could do anything.

-

Naruto was taken back from her question,

Sasuke's eyes darkened, and his face blank.

"… No… She may be… She wouldn't…. She CAN'T!" Naruto shouted in confusion and pressure.

He was scared.

He doesn't know the truth.

He knew Sakura would never want to hurt them.

He knew Sakura loved every one of them.

He knew Sakura made a promise.

He knew Sakura _wasn't evil._

But she left.

But she left on her _free will._

If she could do all that…

_How do you know if she will kill you?_

Naruto shouted curses from stress.

"She won't.

She promised." Sasuke butted in quietly.

Ino looked at her former crush with teary eyes.

She hoped it was truth.

But what they didn't know was that Sakura's "promise" just wasn't a promise.

All she said was that she probably wouldn't.

Hopefully.

-

Sakura had a sudden burst of energy and blasted through the trees.

She flew to a totally random spot and waited.

Now was her time to shine.

Or fail miserably.

She sat down smiling.

_It's my time to steal the spotlight._

_This time it's not just Sasuke and Naruto._

_But… Me too._

_-_

Ino nodded.

Sasuke picked up the letter.

He fingered it.

He looked up at the others.

Each one of their eyes a different emotion.

Kakashi: guilt.

_I should have taught her._

Suigetsu: confusion.

_Why go so far for one person?_

Sai: realization.

_So this is the real bond._

Karin: jealousy.

_Why doesn't anyone care about me?_

Ino: worry.

_You better be all right forehead._

Naruto: stress.

_Sakura-chan… Why? Why is everyone's problem weighted on top of… me?_

Sasuke: remorse… still.

_This is my fault._

Sasuke ripped (not really) the letter open.

Inside was nothing more than a short, witty comment.

_I'll be waiting for you._

_Leave all attachments at home._

_-Haruno Sakura-_

Sasuke was tempted to crush paper but instead he got up and started heading in the direction Sakura went.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed.

The group huddled around the tattered paper.

And understood why the Uchiha boy cracked.

-

After long minutes of running, Sasuke reached a large clearing.

And his eyes laid on the only color in the field,

P I N K.

Said person smiled and waved.

"I'm glad you came Sasuke."

His suffix was gone.

And that could mean only one thing…

She was serious.

**

* * *

End for today! So how was it! I'd like to thank you people-whom-I-do-not-know for reviewing! I have like 102 reviews! WOWZ! And I'm only on chapter 8!**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**I haven't decided on the ending yet… I don't think this will be finished anytime soon… I'm so slow! –scratches back of head and laughs-**

**Review like always!**

**Love she-who-is-drowning-in-reviews,**

**Blankdreamer**


	9. I kissed her and! THUMP!

**Hmmm… My story seems pretty "popular" with the reviews! Thank you! So here you go! Yet another chapter to Odd One Out!**

**Disclaimer: my ownage skills pretty much suck. T.T**

**Odd One Out**

**Chapter 9**

She was serious.

Dead serious.

She stood up and got in a fighting stance.

Her soft smile was now gone.

"Fight me." Her voice still had the soft, sweet edge that made her Sakura.

Sasuke crossed his arms, "No. I will not fight you, Sakura." His voice hid any emotion at the moment.

Sakura stood up like normal again and frowned, "Stubborn as always, Sasuke." She brushed a strand of pink hair out of her face, "So… what's up?"

Sasuke's eyes flickered an emotion.

Depression.

"Sakura… you left.

Sakura… you left.

Sakura… I love you." His voice was true but it wavered a bit.

Sakura laughed, "I love you too Sasuke!" Her voice was a bit sarcastic.

Though it was the truth, it was laid out quite harshly.

"I don't believe you."

Sakura pretended to be surprised/sad, "Sasuke-_kun _thinks I'm lying? He thinks bad things about me! Oh no!" Sakura laughed harshly again.

(No Sakura is not going to be a cold person, it's just that she's hurting Sasuke the same way he did.)

"Sakura… what's… What's wrong with you?" Sasuke stepped closer, his arms extended to hug her.

Sakura frowned, her eyebrows furrowed, "Ya know Sasuke, emotion to me doesn't have the same effect as it does to you."

He quickly wrapped his arm around her and buries his head in her neck, "Yes it does."

_His words were true._

_He effected her, he knew._

_Their love for each other will always be effective,_

_Never will it be defective._

_They are that one annoying song that keeps playing._

_A steady beat that keeps you swaying._

_Their love is forever,_

_It shall never be broken. Never._

-

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed to the open forest. He ran as soon as he read the paper.

"Idiot." Sai mumbled.

The team was now going after him.

A question haunted their minds, until someone voiced it out.

Naruto had tears in his eyes, "Kakashi-sensei… they wouldn't hurt each other… would they?" his voice was cracking.

And so was his heart.

His two best and first friends were in love.

They both hate each other for leaving.

And he's caught in the middle.

The only thing he can do is try to stop them.

If he didn't he's be left with nothing.

He would have no one to give him his daily dose of curses and name-calling,

And no one to beat some sense into his brain.

His friends were important.

"I don't' know… Naruto… I don't know…" Kakashi replied with a heavy heart.

His students are fighting.

What's worse is that they're lovers.

Lover's that are hater's.

For what they did to themselves and each other.

_This is turning exactly like Make-out Tactics Chapter 3… when the main character leaves his girlfriend… Oh dear…_

-

"Can't you see? I love you!" Sasuke sobbed in her neck.

He was frustrated.

When she confessed her love for him, he felt a flicker of emotion.

This girl was standing completely still.

Slowly Sakura put her hands to his back.

She clutched at his black shirt.

"I wish… I could come back…" her voice was soft.

"Then come back! COME BACK!" tears were streaming down their faces.

Sasuke held her so she could look at him and vice versa.

"I can't Sasuke."

"Why not?"

"I'm not wanted."

"Sakura! People are missing you! We need you! Naruto needs you!

I NEED YOU!" Sasuke enveloped her back into a hug.

"But-!"

Sasuke made his move.

"Believe me.' His voice puffed out

Before…

He…

Crashed…

His…

Lips…

On…

Hers!!!!

Her eyes widened and then she closed them.

He knocked her out.

She felt limp in her arms.

There was a moment's silence.

"Hmmm… She tastes like strawberries…" The Uchiha licked is lips and began to walk back to Konoha.

"Where do you think you're going?"

_It didn't work._

Aw shit.

-

"I'm going ahead!" Naruto started to speed up, becoming first and soon out of sight.

"Naruto-! NO!" Kakashi yelled. He sighed.

Nothing could stop this boy.

There is no obstacle high enough to block him.

_If this boy doesn't become the Hokage… I swear… He'd be the best. _

Kakashi smirked to himself. "Never mind… I want him to be the first to arrive."

-

Sasuke jerked his body to where the voice was.

Sakura.

The Sakura in his hands POOFed away.

"Damn." He cursed.

Sakura laughed, "You really think that kissing me would distract me?" She stepped back into her fighting stance.

"Fight me Sasuke.

I told you to leave all attachments at home.

You are the only one who could do it."

Sasuke stepped into his fighting stance too. "Fine."

Sakura smiled, "I glad you see it my way."

Sasuke smirked, "No. This will be the perfect warm up."

Sakura scowled and punched her fist into the ground.

It practically blew up.

Sasuke was surprised.

She only made small craters in Konoha but this was like a bomb hit the field.

Was she limiting her powers?

He jumped back, "Impressive."

She appeared in front of him to punch his face in, "I know."

Sasuke sidestepped.

She lifted her leg to kick him in the head.

Sasuke caught her leg and ran his hand up and down a rubbing motion on it. "Your skin is soft Sakura."

Sakura ripped her leg out of his grasp and scowled, "We're supposed to be fighting, not having one-sided sex!"

Sasuke smirked, "Is that what you think?"

Sakura blushed, "No-no!"

Sasuke appeared behind Sakura, and held her arms above her head. "Tch. One-sided…."

Sakura frowned, "Sasuke, you're not fighting me for real."

He had her like a foot off the ground, her legs were kicking wildly.

"So, tell me, what's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked his voice doused with worry.

Sakura's eyes darkened, "Nothing, nothing." Her voice was quiet.

"Come on, you can tell me anything. Ai- I mean Sakura." Sasuke shook his head in confusion.

Sakura gasped. _He found out! AW SHIT! Play it dumb! DUMB!_

"Who the hell is Ai?"

Sasuke let out an enraged shout, "STOP PLAYING ME SAKURA! I KNOW YOU WERE AI!"

Sakura had new tears streaming down her porcelain face, "I… I mi-missed you!" she sobbed for a while, "I…-I wa-was scared! YOU DON'T KNOW!"

Sasuke smiled (yes smiled) sadly and whispered, "Yes… Sakura… Yes I do." He let her go.

She fell down into his arms.

She fainted.

Sasuke smiled, "That kiss did get you. I had a fainting pill in my mouth."

Sakura's lips were tempting him to give her a real kiss.

And let's just say temptation took over.

He closed his eyes and kissed her lightly.

And the Dobe came in to ruin the moment again.

"TTTEEEEEMMMMMMEEEEE!!!!!!!"

Sasuke sighed.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

-

Naruto just kept heading forward.

_Dammit, Teme you better not hurt her._

_Sakura-chan you better not hurt him too hard._

He shook his head and smiled softly.

He looked into the sky.

"Those self-centered fools…

They don't even know that history is repeating itself.

Feh." He whispered truthfully.

He reached the branch before entering the cracked clearing.

Then he saw the most disturbing scene he had even seen in his life.

He saw Sakura fall.

He saw Sasuke catch her bridal style.

He saw Sasuke debate with himself.

He saw Sasuke lean in and…

Plant…

A…

Kiss…

ON HER!

"TEME SHOWED E M O T I O N!!!"

Sasuke broke apart at that point.

"TTTTEEEEMMMMMEEEE!!!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke looked up.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?!"

Naruto jumped down and met up with Sasuke.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto repeated.

"Hn. An example. She didn't believe me." Sasuke replied.

"?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"When I kissed her, I transferred a pill into her mouth. She then fainted." He said each word spaced out so the dope could understand.

"EWWW! That's like putting spit in her mouth!" Naruto shivered or spazzed same difference.

"Naruto… -shakes head- it's called making out."

"Oh… That… Hinata and I do _that_ a lot." Naruto blushed, probably making a fantasy about a "scene" with Hinata.

"That's nice Dobe." Sasuke stated sarcastically.

"Aw… We just wasted our time!" Suigetsu called from behind.

Karin saw Sakura's limp body in his arms, "YOU KILLED THE BITCH YYYEEEEEESSSSS!" Karin screamed by Naruto's ear.

Naruto felt his ears bleed. "THE HELL! SHUT UP!"

The two continued bickering in the corner.

"So, Sasuke… How did you stop her?" Kakashi asked.

He shrugged.

"Well… I kissed her and-!"

Kakashi fell over.

Sai doubled over and was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off… Or ROTFLHAO

Karin fell over and cried, "I was supposed to break his virginity!" (OMG LIKE EWWWW!!!)

Naruto smiled, "Finally!"

-

Back at Konoha…

"So... Uchiha… How did you stop her?" Tsunade questioned resting her head on her arms.

"Well… I kissed her and-?" He started.

_THUMP!_

She fell on her desk.

"He kissed her.

He kissed her.

He kissed her.

OH MY GOD HE KISSED HER!" she mumbled to herself.

Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Is she having a hangover or is she surprised?" He asked.

He looked to Naruto and Kakashi.

They shrugged.

There was a semi-awkward silence until things got weirder…

"PENIS!" Sai hollered.

_What the hell?_

**

* * *

YAY! This chapter is finished. No this is NOT the end. And the Sai thing… it was because I couldn't think of a good cliff hanger. T.T**

**Oh well! I'm glad you like my poetry and story and stuff.**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**Question-of-the-day you can answer in a review…**

**If Naruto and Hinata were to "do it" wouldn't Hinata like faint in the middle… and "it" would be really hard and long because Naruto has an endless stamina? Naruto: Experience in bed: 0**

**Don't know why I made up this question. It's perverted I know but… I need to know!**

**REVIEW LIKE ALWAYS! **

**Love she-who-is-thinking-about-the-question,**

**Blankdreamer**


	10. I Loved You, And I Still Do

**You people don't eve know how happy I am right now. I FUCKING LOVE YOU! (Excuse my language!) That you for reviewing! I feel so happy! Happiness increased by 20000 points! YESSSSS!**

**Disclaimer: No. Now go and screw yourself!**

**Odd One Out **

**Chapter 10**

_Umm… THE HELL?_

Naruto screamed, "What the hell? Sai!" 

Sai smiled and shrugged.

Sasuke massaged his temples and sighed. "Freaks…"

Tsunade got over the fact that Uchiha had just lip-locked with her daughter-like apprentice. She shook her head, "So how did you do it again?"

Sasuke opened his eyes, "I kissed her –Tsunade shook it off- and while doing that I slipped a fainting pill in her mouth."

Tsunade scrunched up her face I disgust, "That's disgusting."

"That's what I said!" Naruto popped up.

Tsunade ignored her. "Someone needs to watch over her."

All eyes immediately fell on the boy.

_Uchiha boy was not aware,_

_Of the needy stare… _

_He was receiving._

_To watch the girl who did the deceiving._

_He had no clue…_

_About the curious hue…_

_They all waited for his reply,_

_All he did was sigh._

"Fine, I'll watch over her." He walked out and turned before he left, "What room?" 

Tsunade scowled at the boy's rudeness and mumbled, "309"

Sasuke left.

-

"DON'T DO _THAT _TO HER WHILE SHE'S UNCONCIOUS!" Naruto hollered through the door. He laughed covering his big mouth.

Tsunade chucked a bottle of finished sake at him, "SHUT UP!"

Sai giggled, "If he heard you he'd chidori your ass!"

"If he heard it…" Naruto jumped put the window in worry…

Leaving Sai smiling in Tsunade's office.

"Yeah… You can leave now…" She said.

He jumped out the window as well.

"God that boy is so gay!"

-

_Next time I see Naruto I am so going to chidori his ass. _Sasuke thought as he reached the door.

It opened with a low creak.

He looked at the bed.

_Lying there was the pink haired princess…_

_Now a real damsel in distress. _

_She felt pain._

_From too much thinking in her brain_

_Does she really love this boy? _

_Or is he just playing her like_ _a toy._

_This is funny really._

_Because they are in the same situation, Silly._

Her pink hair was sprawled across her pillow and covered her eyes.

Her skin was the same pale, lightly glinting in the light.

Her hands were grasped tightly on the covers.

Sasuke strode over.

"Sakura."

Her head turned slowly to him, her hair stayed in the same position.

For a brief second he saw her eyes.

Blank.

"Sakura."

He walked closer.

"Sakura."

He placed a hand on her face.

It was wet.

"Sakura-?"

She sat up and slapped his hand away, "What the hell do you want?"

Her hair was now unevenly pulled over her eyes, revealing a jade eye.

With tears spilling…

"Are you okay?"

She laughed that fucked up crazy laugh of hers.

Her eyes were opened wide, "When had my life ever been 'okay?'"

She laughed again.

Sasuke scowled.

"Quit being such a bitch." He snapped. "You're no the only one with a fucked up life!"

Sakura glared at him,

"Try having a teacher who never taught you,

Friends who all left you for 2 years.

Being a burden for your life.

Not being wanted for the rest of your life.

And being called annoying and weak everyday!

After you've experienced that then you can fucking relate to me!"

She began shaking vigorously.

Sasuke put his hand on her cheeks, "I already have."

She whimpered. He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Sakura."

She didn't reply, "How do you know my life?" she hissed.

"My brother." That was his only reply.

Sakura nodded, "Whatever." She rolled over to the other side so she wasn't facing him.

_Little girl was confused._

_Did she love him? Did she not?_

_Little boy was lost…_

_In her deep mesmerizing pools._

"Come on Sakura."

"What? Aren't they just going to let me rot in here?"

"No. They forced me to watch over you."

"Forced. Tch. See nobody likes me." She folded her arms and stood up.

Sasuke smirked, "Well if you're going to be that way…" he picked her up bridal style and jumped out of the window.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" she kicked and screamed though he stayed steady.

_It didn't matter how much little girl thrashed,_

_This little boy would never let them be crashed._

_Though they were quiet,_

_In their minds it was a riot._

_Hey! I'm finally holding her._

_Wow, he's fast, I can barely make out a blur!_

_Do I really love him?_

_The chances of her liking me are slim._

Sakura now sat calmly in his arms. She began drifting back to sleep.

Though she didn't act on her own right before she fell asleep she mumbled a soft, "I love you… Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke smiled to himself, "I love you too." He reached his roof.

He opened the balcony and laid her on his bed, feeling a sense of familiarity.

He felt happy.

He felt loved.

He felt safe.

He felt like everything was the way it used to be.

"Sakura… you beautiful idiot." He chuckled to himself and looked out side.

Late afternoon.

The sun was setting, and so was his head.

He was tired.

Really the fight had been nothing much, but the adrenaline that has pumped through his body with Sakura coming back made him tired.

He sat on the bed.

He looked at the picture to Team seven.

Kakashi was in the back holding Naruto's and his head both scowling and glaring at each other, and Sakura was in the middle, her petite self smiling brightly.

He looked hard, and long and noticed what she meant by… always left out.

Odd one out, he should say…

_They all had regular hair color… she had pink…_

_They all had some specialty to them _

Sasuke- sharingan and being born in a prestigious clan.

Kakashi- sharingan, known around villages as the Copy Ninja, copied more than 1,000 jutsus.

Naruto- the boy with the kyuubi sealed within him. The boy fit to be the next Hokage.

_They all had signature jutsus… all she has is medical tactics and strength_

Naruto- rasengen

Kakashi- chidori

Sasuke- chidori

_They are all well known._

Sasuke is the survivor of the Uchiha clan. He was also a former missing nin.

Naruto is the boy who causes all the ruckus and is the kyuubi's container.

Kakashi is the Copy Ninja and a jonin.

_They all had teachers already… she had to practically beg for one._

Sasuke had Kakashi and Orochimaru for half of his life.

Naruto gained little support from Kakashi but he also had Jiraya.

Kakashi had the Fourth.

So really Sakura was left with nothing… Just her brains.

Her younger days of life pretty much sucked as well.

Being teased because you had a wide forehead?

I mean it's childish but they were children and I guess this world is just too…

Stereotyped.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed that Sakura was awake. He turned his head towards her. "Sakura?"

"Sasuke." The –kun was gone. Her voice was just blank.

Her eyes were blank and it didn't look right.

"Do you still love me?" he asked wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

She winced at his touch, "Why do you want to know?"

He shrugs, "I want to know if I should just wait on you, or give up in you."

Sakura laughed, "And you'd be 'cool' if I didn't love you?" her voice was dripping with a hurtful sarcasm that was just so… Sasuke.

"Your choice, never mine.

I wouldn't want to force you to love me.

I couldn't be able to look at you if I did that."

"Can't look at me? I don't know why you still have eyes, after looking at a disaster like me."

Sasuke was silent for a while, "This just proves that you have a low self-esteem."

"I've had that ever since I was a kid. I was insulted daily." She spat out, remembering something bad probably.

"…"

"It was all after I stopped being friends with Ino. It was your fault."

"My fault, why?"

Her tears fell and she wrapped her arms around his chest. "I loved you!"

"So?"

Her voice grew dark, "Have you not noticed all of the things I sacrificed for you? Have you noticed?"

"…"

"I STOPPED BEING FRIENDS WITH INO BECAUSE OUR LOVE FOR YOU SEEMED MORE IMPORTANT!

I CUT MY HAIR TO SAVE YOU GUYS! MOSTLY YOU!

BECAUSE OF YOU I HAD TO GIVE UP ON ALL THE FUN THINGS IN LIFE!

BECAUSE OF YOU NO ONE WILL EVER PAY ATTENTION TO ME!"

Her words were spilling out due to her still pented up rage.

She was panting heavily in his chest.

"Sakura, I pay attention to you." He murmured in her hair, but she didn't hear it.

" AND EVEN THOUGH I'VE BEEN THROUGH ALL THIS FUCKED UP SHIT,

I

STILL

LOVE

YOU!!!"

Her lips were pressed fully on his.

He replied by returning the kiss.

**

* * *

NOTE: this is NOT the end! I just felt like putting some of her fluffy moments in here!**

**Should Sakura…**

**A) Stay**

**B) Leave dramatically**

**C) Other**

**With all these choices of course a happy ending will be induced.**

**If you are wondering where I'm getting all these "points about Sakura life" I made them up myself, I usually think about the possibilities about her.**

**Question of the day!**

**Do you think that Temari looks masculine or in easier terms… manly?**

**Review like always!**

**Love she-whose-fingers-hurt-from-typing,**

**Blankdreamer**


	11. She Left with His Love

**Okay! Next chapter up and running! CHA! WOOT! I STILL LOVE YOU PEOPLE FOR REVIEWING! IT MAKES MY DAY WHEN I COME HOME FROM SCHOOL!**

**Disclaimer: Like I said, my ownage skills suck…**

**Odd One Out **

**Chapter 11**

They kissed.

They embraced.

They laughed.

They felt good.

They felt loved.

Soon little boy and little girl were tucked in his bed, extremely close to each other.

But in the pit of one of their stomachs… was a stone of guilt.

Guilt.

A word of a single meaning.

You did something and know you are regretting it. Shit.

Sakura slipped out of his grasp.

_I hope I'm doing the right thing._

She slipped out the window.

"Bye."

-

She ran fast through the village, looking for a certain sensei.

She gave up and instead ran to the Hokage tower.

She was sure to be there secretly drinking her stash of hidden sake.

She slammed the door open.

A gasp broke the silence in the room.

"Sa-SAKURA?!?" her shishou called nearly breaking the glass in the room, "What the hell are you doing here at this time of the night? And UNSUPERVISED?"

Sakura sighed, some things will never change in this girl's life.

"Tsunade-sama…" she mumbled.

"Get on with is Sakura, what is it that you want?"

"To leave."

Tsunade immediately stood up, "Why?" she hissed the effect of the sake had no control over this moment.

"I can help track down other missing nins."

"Hmmm…"

-

Sasuke opened his eyes as he saw the girl leave.

Hey just because I said they were in bed didn't mean they were sleeping.

He would never sleep at a time like this, he put on his shoes and followed her trail.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing?"

-

"Okay-?" Tsunade stopped mid sentence.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing?" a voice from the door called.

Sakura sighed and turned, "Sasuke, why the hell did you follow me."

He was leaning on the door, eyes red.

Sharingan.

"Like hell I'm going to tell you." He scoffed, "Now tell me why the hell you're leaving!" his eyes glinted dangerously.

"If you don't tell me what the hell you want then I'm not going to tell you what the hell I want-?"

"STOP SAYING 'HELL!'" Tsunade bellowed rubbing her temples, "Kids these fucking days… Cussing like shit every fucking second… didn't any fucking one teach them some damn manners? I mean shit!"

That sentence was a bit hypocritical.

"So can I go or not?" Sakura impatiently tapped her foot on the floor.

Tsunade thought for a moment, "Possibly, just tell me why I should let you go."

"Because I'm a burden…

Because I'm not wanted.

Do I really need to state this shit?"

Tsunade was slightly baffled.

Baffled for two reasons…

Sakura thinks she's NOT wanted and…

She just had the nerve to CUSS HER SHISHOU OUT!

"Hmm… if it'll help the society then-?"

"NO!" Sasuke shouted running the Hokage's desk, "She could never come back!"

"Which is exactly why I'm assigning you to watch over her."

"HUH?" they gasped at the same time.

"Yup. You both leave in the morning. Before everyone wakes up. Got it?" Tsunade demanded looking each one in the eye.

"What about Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura laughed, "He… CARES!"

Tsunade looked to the Uchiha Boy, "If I let that boy leave the village who knows what's going to happen to this kid." Her voice was dead serious.

"He'd be alone." Sasuke replied, now that he knew what it truly meant, he would never wish it for anyone.

"Why not? He'd feel my pain, and your pain Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied.

Sasuke glared at her and shouted, "What happened to you? Stop this fucking act, Sakura, you're fooling nobody!"

Sakura backed away, "See you do hate me." Her eyes began tearing up a bit.

Sasuke's eyes began flashing red and black, "DAMMIT! Sakura stop setting up scenes to make your self believe we all hate you!"

"But you do." She whispered.

"SAKURA! WHY CAN'T THIS GET THROUGH TO YOU!?

I LOVE YOU! DON'T YOU GET IT?" he screamed his lungs out.

Sakura walked out the room.

She had no reply.

She felt no emotion.

At the moment.

-

Sasuke turned to Tsunade, "Are you just going to let her leave?"

Tsunade sighed, "I know its hard Sasuke, but if she doesn't love you… let her move on… It's her life."

Sasuke felt a wetness flow down his cheeks.

_Dammit, I'm crying again._

Tsunade smiled weakly, "Do you still want to go on this 'mission' with her?"

Sasuke looked at her blankly tears spilling out of his eyes, "Yeah…" his voice was weak.

He walked out of the room.

"Feh. Teenage romance." Tsunade drank straight out of the sake bottle, "We already now they're going to end up together, even Neji says so."

She shook her head from dizziness, "And you now how he is with fate."

She then realized that no one was there, "Was I talking to myself again- FUCK!"

She fainted on her desk.

-

Sakura hopped through the streets and ran to the bench.

She didn't know why, but even though this was where her heart was hurt…

It made her feel better as well.

She sat on the bench and cried her heart out.

"Sa-Sasuke! He- he ha-hates me!" she cried to herself.

She used her black coat as a blanket and fell asleep.

-

Sasuke walked home.

He swayed as he took each step.

He looked like some drunk guy who just got laid or something.

He walked into his room and practically passed out on his bed crying.

_Dammit, Sakura, can you not see?_

_Can you not see you are the only one for me?_

_Do you not know you are the one that haunts my dreams?_

_Do you know it's so annoying, I want to pull my hair out of its seams?_

_Don't you know that I love you?_

_I love you through everything we've been through._

_Remember I will always love you…_

_Even if you are the reason I'm so blue._

Sasuke mumbled a soft, "I love you too… Sakura…" 

-

Morning hit the village of Konoha…

But it was not a happy one…

For before anyone had even woken up…

A certain someone had gotten up and left…

-

_Sakura woke up and sighed, "Good bye Konoha."_

_She quickly scrawled a letter and left it on the bench._

_She kissed it and left something with it._

_She quickly ran to the place she wished most to be._

_Sasuke's house._

_She say him on the bed and wrote a note that said: B E N C H _

_She kissed him full on the lips and mumbled a short…_

"_I love you, and always will Sasuke-kun."_

_-_

Sasuke woke up, early remembering his mission with Sakura… 

But then he remembered did she ever say where to meet him?

Then he noticed a piece to paper that said: B E N C H

So he changed and sprinted over there.

As soon as he reached the bench his stomach twisted.

No one was there.

His eyes began to well up again… but he held it in.

He walked over to the bench and found a pink parchment.

He opened it up and read it.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Then he shouted in blind fury.

She left.

She left with his heart.

The only thing left that had any emotion in it.

And Sasuke made a decision.

A hard decision.

She left again, his reasons to still love her were all gone.

His patience was gone

And so was his love.

So officially Uchiha Sasuke (little boy) does not love Haruno Sakura (little girl)…

Or that's what he's trying to believe.

But fate thinks otherwise (and so does Neji)…

**

* * *

That's the end for today. Yeah! Another chapter done! WOOT! Okay nothing special…**

**But just a heads up…**

**Sakura is going to come back… Sasuke is going to fall back into love with her (though he never fell out)… Itachi may appear… a fight may occur…**

**Question of the day!**

**How do the Naruto girls have such perfect hair? Like Tenten fights daily and her hair never gets out of place! That is messed up!**

**Review like always!**

**Love she-who-is-thinking-of-the-next-chapter,**

**Blankdreamer**


	12. At Least They Have a Happy Ending

**Wow! I STILL LOVE YOU PEOPLE! Thanks for reviewing. HOORAY! I'm sorry if my story is sad… deal with it. –sarcastically laughs-**

**Disclaimer: It's a dis-claimer… I'm not the claimer so don't diss me!**

**Odd One Out**

**Chapter 12**

_I don't love her._

_I don't love her._

_I don't love her._

He was dizzy, so he sat down on the bench mumbling it to himself.

He read the letter over and over and over again…

He didn't want to put it down because…

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_Remember this is a mission. I'm just hunting some missing nins. _–He flinches at the word "hunting"-

_I love you. _

_I really do._

_But, I'm a burden so… I think you should move on…_

_Why wait for a mishap like me? _–He thinks '_Sakura… You waited for a mishap like me!'_-

_I want you to live your life the way you want it to be._

_Go restore your clan._

_Bring your honor back._

_Love,_

_Haruno Sakura_

_P.S. If you ever feel an urge to talk to me or something, meet me at the edge of Konoha Forest. I have a tree house there._

He didn't want to put it down because, it said he should give up on her.

Give up on her?

Maybe he just should, I mean she's acting like a brat, setting up scenarios to leave them all selfishly without thinking about others.

But if he did that he would be hypocritical.

He did all those things himself.

He thinks it's his fault for setting the influence.

He covered his face with his hands.

"God dammit Sakura… what the hell is wrong with you?" he says to himself.

"Talking to your self, Sasuke?" A feminine voice says.

"What's wrong, Uchiha?" a voice called.

Sasuke looked up from his hands and sighed, "Hyuuga, Hyuuga's girlfriend." He nodded as a wave.

-

Sakura jumped to her tree house home.

It was fully finished and hidden in the trees.

She sighed and lay down on her bed.

_I feel bad._

_Did I do the right thing?_

_Will he really move on?_

Her breathing grew uneven at the thought.

_I told him to… But… Do I want him to?_

-

Tenten grew red, "I'm not his girlfriend!"

Neji sighed, "This woman is not my girlfriend."

"Woman?!" she slapped his arm.

"Yeah. Whatever. So Uchiha… what's got you so down?" Neji started.

"She left again… and you know the usual." He replied.

"WHAT! NOOO!" Tenten screamed to the trees, and then she turned back to the gloomy Uchiha, "Why?"

"She asked to go.

She said it would be a mission and that would enable her to hunt down the missing nins."

Neji closed his eyes, "No… why did she want to go?"

Sasuke didn't know how to answer that.

Did Sakura really leave to get away from him?

Did she leave for the sake of leaving?

Did she just want to stop being a "burden?"

Did she really want to help?

"Because of me?" Sasuke questioned himself.

Neji opened his eyes looking straight at him, "Is that really?"

Sasuke sighed and ran his pale fingers through his dark hair, "She said she was a burden… here read this." He held out the letter.

Neji took it cautiously as if it were a bomb and Tenten leaned on his shoulder to read it.

Sasuke smirked sadly at the couple, _At least someone gets their happy ending._

Tenten felt the tears well up in her eyes, "She…she wants you t-to move o-on?"

Neji's eyebrows furrowed, "She is clueless. She thinks that we don't love her."

Sasuke nodded, "That is exactly what I told her."

Tenten pointed out, "You could go to her tree house and continue the mission with her."

Sasuke chuckled darkly, "She told me to move on. So I don't want to bother her." His voice was dripping with remorse.

"Sasuke, if you really love her… go prove it to her, she'd like that. I know. She said all she wanted was a happy ending-." Tenten started.

"And as you can see there is no happy ending right now." Neji finished.

"But she said not to wait for a mishap like her, it would be going against her wishes." Sasuke added in a dull tone.

"BUT! You NEED her!" Tenten shouted, "You're _more _of an ASS now that she's gone!"

Neji sighed, "Sometimes to get what you want or need you need to break destiny."

Sasuke smirked, "That's pretty strange coming from you, Hyuuga. It must mean a lot."

Neji's face became dead serious, "It's because Sakura is one of our dear friends. We are supposed to do anything for her."

Tenten nodded, "Just say you love her and you need her to come back."

Sasuke laughed darkly again, "Who says I already hadn't done that?"

Tenten stared, "You mean it didn't work?"

Sasuke shook his head, "It didn't work the first time and neither the second, I only caught her by chance."

Neji shook his head as well, "How did you actually catch her? I haven't heard about it."

Sasuke sighed, _here it goes again. _"I kissed her and-."

"YOU _KISSED_ HER!" Tenten shouted in astonishment, "AND SHE DIDN'T STAY?"

"I kissed her and I slipped a sleeping pill in her mouth."

Neji scrunched up his face in disgust, "That's gross, Uchiha, yet _very_ effective."

Tenten slapped his arm, "Don't provoke him to doing that again!"

Sasuke laughed, "And you guys aren't a couple? You would have such a fun life together." His tone was sarcastic.

They reddened, "Yeah… I think I hear Gai-sensei calling us! Later Uchiha!" Tenten runs to the training ground.

Neji hands the paper back to Sasuke and mumbles a low, "Bye."

Sasuke laughed in a mocking manner, "Just tell her you love her, It'll work for _you_!" he shouted the advice to a blushing Neji.

"SHUT UP UCHIHA!" he shouts back laughing.

Sasuke smirked.

-

Neji and Tenten leaned on the tree panting, "He almost found out Neji-kun!" Tenten said her face extremely close to his.

"I know. Damn that Uchiha and his perspective on love!" Neji said back playfully.

They kissed lightly and hugged, "If only his love could be like this." Tenten whispered.

"Yeah." Neji replied petting her head.

There was a moment of a lover's silence.

"You know I love you right, Neji?" Tenten look up at his face, her dark chocolate eyes glistening.

"I love you too, Tenten." He replied lowly.

Tenten was semi-shocked. Neji had never voiced that out before. She knew he loved her, but he just couldn't swallow his pride to say it.

Tenten smiled "And who told you to say that? Hinata-chan?"

Neji kissed her cheek and mumbled in her ear, "Sasuke gives good advice."

-

Sasuke got up and was about to leave but then something on the bench caught his eye.

It was silver, and shiny and sparkly. Everything girly I guess.

It was a ring.

He picked it up and scanned it.

On rim of the out side it said:

_I love you, Sasuke-kun _

_-Sakura_

He glared at it.

How the hell was he supposed to get over her if she gave him a fucking ring?

Oh damn, his life is so spirally and twisting in an elaborate, confusing maze.

_His love for her, she'd never know._

_His love will always grow._

_Though they are apart,_

_They both have a certain place in their hearts…_

_Where their love never stops beating for each other,_

_And they know that they can never find another._

Little boy put on the ring.

Little boy picked up the letter and walked to the gate.

He found the tree house he never bothered to look at before.

He jumped up and knocked on the door.

He heard a muffled gasp then a small, "Hello?"

"Sakura."

At the minute she opened the door, she was pinned to the wall.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered in her neck.

Sakura was sweating.

He kissed her again.

She fought the urge to moan.

"Do you love me back?" he asked this time whispering it in her ear.

His breath tickled her.

She could tell he wanted the answer right _now. _

But then again, Sasuke was always like that.

The fact that Sasuke was kissing her neck didn't help her make a decision.

The fact that she's pinned to the wall didn't help her decision very much either.

The fact that she couldn't even think didn't even apply to her.

The fact that she told him to move on kind of hurt her own heart.

The fact that she _did_ love him….

Sasuke continued to kiss all over her face.

Sakura deeply wished to avoid his question so she something totally random, yet true, "Ne, Sasuke, are you getting _horny?"_

**HAHAHAHA! I'm sorry the ending was a bit un-serious and that Sasuke was more OOC than usual… I just kinda wanted him to have emotion. It would be boring if he was just "Hn"-ing the whole time!**

**Question of the Day!**

**Why does everybody in the Hyuuga clan have long hair except for Hinata?**

**I thought that she didn't grow her hair out because the people who had long hair were string, and she wasn't.**

**So what do you think?**

**Review like always! **

**Love she-who-is-trying-to-think-of-another-disclaimer,**

**Blankdreamer**


	13. Shikamaru is a Bastard and Proud of it

**Yay! Another chapter for my story! HOORAY! I feel like I have nothing else to say so…. Just keep on reading on….**

**Disclaimer: I claim that I don't want to be dissed so… I don't own Naruto and his awesome friends.**

**Odd One Out**

**Chapter 13**

"Sasuke are you getting horny?"

Sasuke stops his kissing and lifts his head to her face.

"Sakura, the hell was that?" he asks. "I asked you if you love me then you ask me if I'm horny?"

Sakura blushed, "We-well I… I just th-though-!"

Sasuke crashed his mouth on her lips and mumbled a muffled, "Shut the fuck up."

Sakura was so confused.

Did he love her?

Did he not?

If he does why did he just curse at her?

She put her hands on his chest and pushed him off. "I don't like this Sasuke."

Sasuke stepped back, confused. "I thought that this was what you wanted, a happy ending."

Sakura poked him in the chest, "That wasn't a _happy ending _that was unexpected rape and molest-ment."

Sasuke crossed his arms, "Then what do you want?"

"Uh… what every other girl wants! A happy ending with someone who loves them!"

"I DO LOVE YOU!" Sasuke shouted, frustrated.

"How do I know you do?" Sakura asked her voice growing soft.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair in anger, "I fucking cried over you. Guys aren't supposed to cry, Uchihas shouldn't even have that word in their vocabulary."

Sakura sighed, "I guess you do love me…"

Sasuke threw his arms around her and shouted a happy, "Finally!"

Sakura giggled, "Now get out!"

She pushed Sasuke to the door, "Wha-why?"

"I need to prove myself."

He turned, he cupped her chin so she would look at him. "You already have, everybody cares about you."

"But are they scared of me?"

"Huh?"

"If they are scared of me, then I am strong."

Sasuke's eyes flashed red, "Sakura, that is never a way to get stronger!"

"Well you just did."

"SAKURA! You told me you need friends to get stronger the right way!"

"Well I'm going your way." She shrugged.

"SAKURA! You are such a dumb ass!

Do you even know what's waiting for you at Konoha?"

"What?"

"People who LOVE you!"

"Are you sure?"

Sasuke grabbed her shoulders, "Sakura you are so stubborn. Maybe I should just move on. I can't wait on you forever."

Sakura felt her heart crack in a million different ways.

He felt her tense up.

He like he just lost something special again.

Sakura felt the tears flow down her face, "GO TO HELL!"

She punched him in the cheek and he went flying all the way to the gate and was pummeled in to the ground.

"OH AND UCHIHA! I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE EITHER!"

_They both knew they were faking,_

_Because they felt that part of their heart breaking,_

_One was really dense._

_And the other was very tense._

_They both now each other's pain,_

_And they knew there was really nothing to gain._

_So why do they continue to fight?_

_Because it makes their bond more tight._

-

Sasuke just got pummeled into the ground.

He just kinda lay there.

He felt the tears leak down the side of his face.

_I messed up. Really bad this time, what did I do?_

_Now she'll never come back._

His cheek was aching… but his heart was splitting.

This girl… she's so confusing.

She told him to move on,

She told him she loves him,

She punched him because he brought it up.

He was so confused.

"Are you watching the clouds?" a voice came from behind.

"Sasuke-kun what's wrong?" another voice spoke from behind.

Sasuke looked up to them, "No, I just got decked."

"By who?" Ino asked, only a really strong person would be able to do that to Sasuke.

"Sakura."

-

_She was on her bed crying._

_She knew she was lying._

_She really did love that boy,_

_Every time she sees him, her heart fills with joy._

_Now she is really depressed,_

_She felt her heart squeeze in her chest._

" I love you Sasuke." She whispered, "But I don't know what's going on."

She went under her blanket and fell asleep,

Her thoughts full of her love and of a happy ending in mind.

-

"SAKURA?!?!" Ino shrieked jumping.

"She punched you? From where?" Shikamaru asked, looking around.

"Her tree house." Sasuke replied getting up slowly.

Her cupped his cheek and pain shoot through his body, "Oh, damn."

"Let me see it!" Ino shouted.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and lifted his hand.

His cheek was swollen and bruised. "She punches hard, man." He breathed out.

"No kidding," Ino giggled, "This is Sakura we're talking about."

Ino pushed chakra in her hand, and placed it over his cheek it glowed green, "I may not be as good as her, but I can at least make this welt go away."

She took her hand back happy and smiling, "So what happened?"

"Sakura left and you know… life sucks in a way…" Sasuke shrugged.

"She LEFT again?!" Ino shouted.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Yeah…" Sasuke mumbled back sighing.

"WHY?!" you probably know who it is at this point.

"I guess she's sick of me…" Sasuke proclaimed.

"NOO! She can't be sick of you! She told me she freaking loves you!" Ino yelled throwing and unnecessary fit.

Sasuke sighed, "Well she says she is."

"What exactly did you do Sasuke?" Shikamaru questioned to clarify the moment.

"She said she wanted a happy ending,

So I came in and kissed her…

I said that maybe I should just move on…

Then she fucking punched me out of a _tree house._" He hissed it through his teeth.

"How exactly did you kiss her?" Ino asked, kind of just asking to see how good of a kisser he is.

"Ino, I don't think Sasuke wants you in his personal like right now." Shikamaru yawned, "You're too nosy."

Shikamaru secretly sighed; he loves hearing romance stories, which is in play in the young Uchiha's life.

Sasuke smirked, "Shut up Nara I know you want to know."

Shikamaru smirked back, "Tell us then."

Ino sweat dropped, boys have this weird bond where they challenge each other to get something they want.

"I walked in a made out with her and then she asked me if I was _horny?_" Sasuke chuckled to himself.

Ino was clutching at her stomach to gain control "She ca-called yo-you HORNY!"

Shikamaru laughed as well, not as hard though, "I believe that you, Sasuke, you just got 'owned.'"

Sasuke playfully pushed Shikamaru's shoulder and mumbled "Bastard." While smirking.

"That's what he's for!" Ino hugged him close to her, he blushed.

"Ah. Ninja love, very romantic isn't it?" Sasuke smirked at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru slipped out of Ino's hug and started to walk towards the meadow, He turned and waved, "Thanks Sasuke," he smirked and Sasuke's returned it, "Coming Ino?"

Ino nodded hugged to Uchiha quickly "Bye!"

Sasuke nodded "He really loves you!" he shouted as they left.

He turned and started to head home.

"TTTTEEEEEEMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE!" ht most obnoxious voice called.

"WHERE'S SAKURA-CHAN?!"

Sasuke turned back around.

Oh god.

It's the Dobe and another couple.

Fuck it.

Fuck it all.

**Yeah… I felt like this chapter was a filler… But did you the people like it? Huh" do you do you do you do you?"**

**Question of the Day…**

**Do you think that Itachi would get contacts to prevent himself from going blind, before he takes a certain someone's eyes?**

**Review like always**!

**Love she-who-is-really-tired-STUPID-DAY- LIGHT-SAVINGS!**

**Blankdreamer**


	14. Hinata, Master Interrogator

**Okay another chapter… just continue reading… **

**Disclaimer: Can't think of one at the moment… but I don't have any ownage on this anime.**

**Odd One Out**

**Chapter 14**

"So Dobe, you don't know? Sakura left… again."

-

Sakura soon woke up from her nap.

_Time for my real mission to come in play, right Inner? __**Right. **__It's nice that now I ca actually talk to you without being wierded out by myself. __**It's nice to have an Outer who actually cares enough no to block me out. **__Yup! __**Now get your head back to what you're supposed to be doing!**_

Sakura shook her head out of her thoughts and opened a book.

It was kind of like a bingo book, but it was filled with missing nins.

She didn't have to kill them, she had to catch them…

But if they "act up" she will be forced to use lethal force.

She flipped through a couple random pages and her eyes fall on a face…

His name is Takami.

He has been missing for three years now.

Sakura looked out side.

She then saw what looked like him, with a group of other people that were missing nins.

They were harassing a young woman… actually it was…

Karin.

_Karin._

-

Hinata gasped, she covered her mouth.

Naruto slumped down against Hinata.

"Didn't we just get her back two days ago?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Aa."

Hinata quivered a little, "Wha-why?"

Sasuke sighed, "She asked to leave this time-."

"AND BAA-CHAN SAID YEESSS?!?!?!" Naruto shouted, "THAT'S BULL!"

"She said yes, and that I would come." Sasuke continued, annoyed.

"Bu-but you didn't le-let her go di-did you?" Hinata asked.

"God dammit! Just let me finish what I'm saying!" Sasuke shouted.

Hinata kind of jumped and clutched onto Naruto's arm. Naruto just stared sheepishly.

"Sakura left this morning.

I walked into her 'tree house' and kissed her,

She said it wasn't what she wanted,

She said she didn't love me,

And then she punched me out of the house." Sasuke breathed in deeply.

Hinata furrowed her thin brows, "What wasn't what she wanted?"

Naruto shrugged, "I always thought that when she got a kiss from you she'd die, because you suck at kissing."

-

_Some guy in front of Naruto pushed his butt causing the young, delinquent to fall on top of our emo-avenger._

_SMACK!_

_They broke apart like a half a second after._

_"OH MY FUCKING GOD! TEME YOU KISS IN A SUCKISH WAY!" Naruto grabbed at his tongue screaming, "CUT IT OFF! CUT IT OFF!"_

_Sasuke was choking and holding his throat screaming, "DOBE! YOU TASTE SO BAD!" he shivered coughing up some spit, "RAMEN CAN FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU KNOW?_

_Sakura cracked her knuckles, "Naruto…."_

_"You guys are gay." Said the unnamed shinobi whispered after seeing the scene unfold._

-

Sasuke shivered and jumped a bit. "No DOBE she wanted…" he spit out the familiar taste of Dobe.

"Someone who loves her right?" Hinata finished slowly.

Sasuke looked to her, "How do you know?"

Hinata giggled, "You forget, I'm an interrogator, I see through people with and without my byakugan."

Hinata is an interrogator. She is really good at breaking down people's feelings. I believe this is a good skill for her, since she is kinda sensitive.

Naruto hugged her, causing her to blush, "Hinata-chan you're so smart!"

Sasuke smirked at this scene, "Looks like Dobe finally grew some balls…" he mumbled lowly to himself.

Hinata giggled again.

Naruto pouted childishly.

"If you can see that, Hinata, can you see if I TRULY love her?"

-

"Karin." Sakura gritted through her teeth.

She stepped out to the branch right above them, "I guess even a replacement needs to be saved by the original…" she murmured.

She looked down, "Hey boys!" she giggled down.

They looked up from Karin.

One of them whistled.

Inner Sakura cringed, _**EWWW! They look like they're 47 or older!**_

"What's up babe?" Takami asks as Sakura jumped down beside them.

"Nothing…" She looked at Karin and winked, "JUST YOU!"

She upper-cutted the guy in the jaw sending him flying at least ten feet up in the air.

He fell back to the ground with a loud THUD!

Sakura turned and looked to the other guys, "Obey me or DIE."

She did the scary eye trick.

Though they were kind of big and burly men they whimpered for their lives.

She handcuffed them and carried Takami over her shoulder.

"Wha-what are you? No WHO are you?" one man asks.

"A Konoha kunochi."

-

She looked to Naruto for support, he just nodded.

Hinata stared deep into the boy's eyes.

Black, black, black twisting pools… 

_The man who was played by fools…_

_He did in fact love this girl…_

_Hinata's world begun to twirl…_

_She could not hold the information._

_She now knew the tingling sensation,_

_It's nice to know he has some emotion._

_And that his love for her is true devotion._

_So as soon as she felt sure…_

_She pulled back, though certain mysteries of the boy lay without cure._

Hinata closed her eyes and shook the dizziness off.

"So?" Sasuke asked, the girl had been somewhat glaring in his eyes.

Very un-Hinata-like.

"I can tell. You love her." Hinata whispered.

Naruto let her lean against him, "What did you see…?"

"I saw…"

Hinata stared into deep pools of black… 

_She shivered, she was scared, and black was such an intimidating color…_

_She broke apart every part of his life, skipping through the younger years and getting to Sakura._

_She saw a faint memory that made her giggle. "A happy ending?"_

_She skipped to the part that happened today, when she saw Sasuke get punched she felt it too…_

_Then she went through all the evidence that Sasuke did indeed love our confused girl._

_She found various "proof."_

_When _he _left._

_Chunnin exams…_

_Hidden village in the Mist…_

_Missions…_

_Nights…_

_Hinata wiped a tear away, "Sakura…-chan…"_

And that was it."

Sasuke nodded, "Okay… -he looks up- I just want to make sure that if I'm wasting time waiting… I might get something back in return…"

There was a silence.

Then a loud grumble.

"Way to ruin the moment Dobe." Sasuke smirked, Hinata giggled.

"I'm SORRY! I'm just SOOOO hungry!" Naruto whined clutching at his poor empty stomach.

"Come on let's go get some ramen guys…" Hinata said, grabbing both their hands and softly pulling them both to the stand.

Naruto laughed all of a sudden, "When you said, 'a happy ending' did you see the part where Teme slept with Sakura _every_ night?"

-

Sakura sneaks into the Hokage's office, totally forgetting about Karin who is searching for the "beloved Sasuke"

Sakura dumped Takashi on the table.

The men fell to their knees.

"Tsunade-sama…" Sakura whispered lightly shaking her sleeping sensei.

Tsunade looked up, "What the HELL do you fucking want?" her words slurred.

Yup.

She was most definitely drunk.

Actually she was just having a really bad hangover.

"I got some missing nins?" Sakura was kind of backed up because she was afraid Tsunade would wake up and start throwing things,

(She did that once, when she was really drunk, she threw all her sake bottles.)

Tsunade snapped her head up, "Really…?"

She flipped the pages of the bingo/missing nin book.

"Ah… you have…"

Tsunade marked them down,

And Sakura walked out.

The door closed and Tsunade sighed,

"Fucking teenagers, first they cuss like shit every fucking second, now they fucking just leave you hanging? Doesn't anybody fucking say good fucking bye anymore? I swear… I have no fucking clue how kids fucking cuss every fucking second…"

-

Sasuke ignored Naruto's comment and walked into the ramen stand and ordered.

They stayed and chatted for a while.

Sasuke even cracked a couple of smirks.

He looked at the bowl only filled with soup.

The bowl suddenly cracked.

He looked at his reflection; it wasn't his it was…

Itachi's…

A single pink-cherry-blossom-petal fell in the middle of the soup,

Causing a rippling effect on the soup.

Sasuke felt a weird feeling in his gut…

And it wasn't good…

-

Sakura stepped out of the border, she sucked in a huge breath of fresh air… "Ah… freedom."

She opened her eyes to see…

"My foolish little brother's dreams are right… you are cute."

Uchiha Itachi.

The _hell._

**That's all for this chapter. Thanks for reading! God... still sooooo tired from... -shakes- day light savings... -slaps myself- OUCH DAMMIT! I'M AWAKE NOW!**

**Question of the Day…**

**Did you notice that all the important Naruto kids all had sad lives except for Tenten, and Shino?**

**Review like always!**

**Love she-who-is-dying-of-boredom,**

**Blankdreamer…**


	15. Though I Hate You, I Love You too Sakura

**Okay… Itachi is back and wanting what his brother wants! Oh noes! Sakura where will you go? What would you do?**

**Disclaimer: I totally own this! –sleep talking-**

**Odd One Out**

**Chapter 15**

"My brother's dreams are right, you are pretty cute." He smirked.

Sakura stood there and stared.

Those were pretty much her only options, she played little scenes in her head.

If she screamed and kunai could be pushed down her throat.

If she ran, she'd be hit in the back with loads of kunais.

If she tried to attack him, she'd fail, he's too strong.

So she stood and stared blankly at his mouth.

She couldn't look into his eyes, she'd get caught in a genjutsu.

"What do you want, Itachi-san?" Sakura asked sighing in defeat. She was just polite, just to give her a weird twisted edge.

The wind blew slightly, picking up their hair.

Sakura's hair blew in front of her face.

Itachi disappeared and reappeared in front of Sakura.

She stepped back. _**That was a little to close for comfort if you know what I mean.**_

He picked up a piece of her hair and tucked it behind her ears.

Sakura shivered, Itachi smirked, "As expected, you're scared of me aren't you?"

Sakura nodded, _I kinda think you're an old guy hitting on young girls like me? Orochimaru much?_

Itachi chuckled, "You think I'm 'hitting' on you, eh?"

Sakura glared now.

At his mouth, if he had the sharingan on she'd be caught even if she just flickered a glance at him.

"Come on, I know you can talk, Sasuke says you can a little too much." Itachi mused playing with a strand f her hair.

"He says he loves me." Sakura mumbled.

"Then why don't you take him back?" Itachi asked nearing her pale face.

"Because I'm a burden, nobody likes me…" Sakura murmured.

Itachi smiled, "Good because I like you."

Itachi kissed her nice and rough on the lips.

His hands were holding his head to hers.

Sakura felt like throwing up in his mouth. _**DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!**_

_Feh. I had something better._

She raised a chakra filled fist.

-

Sasuke stared at his soup.

Then he glared.

"I'm leaving now." He mumbled and paid.

He walked out and saw the most disturbing thing since his disturbing childhood.

And somehow it _always_ had to deal with Itachi.

Always.

Now he had just hit a new kind of low.

Itachi was holding Sakura's face to his.

Sakura wasn't even resisting.

The only movement he saw was Sakura raising a hand to…

Sasuke turned and walked away.

He ran to the bench.

His place of solitude.

His home, that really isn't.

The place of ironic "break-ups."

He sat down and held his face in his arms.

Tears slid down his face.

"I swear… these are my last t-tears for you, SAKURA!" he sobbed in his hands.

He was so pissed off he felt like throwing something.

So he did. He picked up five kunais and threw them all in the tree.

He heard a muffled shout of curses, then a loud thud.

A figure popped up, "Why hello there my emo-mad-avenger student."

Aw _hell_ no! Not Kakashi!

"Go away!" Sasuke shouted throwing a rock at Kakashi's head.

Kakashi merely tilted his head.

"Sasuke, I think its time we had the talk.

I want to talk to you first before I talk the Sakura." Sasuke could tell Kakashi had a little perverted grin on his face.

"Well, Kakashi, If you haven't noticed she left again."

-

Sakura raised her fist and punched him in the face.

"GO TO HELL YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" She shrieked as her hand connected to his face and disconnected.

She felt something crack in her hands.

Itachi plowed into the ground, creating a large trail.

He stood up and _smirked_.

Freaking smirked.

He wiped his chin.

Blood.

He flinched as he gingerly touched his face.

"It appears like you did some damage." He clapped sarcastically.

Sakura spat, "Like hell I did, and how do you just get up from getting decked like that?"

Itachi smirked, "You truly are everything,

Witty.

Strong.

Beautiful.

And nobody wants you.

Though I truly do not know why."

He smiled disappearing in a poof of black feathers.

"And you know what? You're

M I N E."

When he left Sakura fell to the ground crying.

"Sasu-Sasuke!"

-

Kakashi sighed and sat by the Uchiha boy.

"Sakura was a nice girl wasn't she?" Kakashi tried to get Sasuek to express his feelings.

"Was?" Sasuke looked at him.

"You said she was a conceited, emo bitch who left because of her selfish needs."

Sasuke glared, "WHAT?!"

"You said she was a mirror of you, so this must be true." Kakashi shrugged and closed his eyes.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "No she's not! She's

Witty.

Strong.

Beautiful.

She thinks nobody likes her!

Though I have no clue why she thinks that."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, and starts walking away.

"And you know what? She's

M I N E!"

Kakashi waved, "I always knew Uchiha's were a little -looks at Sasuke- a lot... very territorial."

Sasuke got up and walked too.

He passed the front gate and saw a giant trail…

He turned too quickly to see a person coming at him.

He was suddenly tackled in a huge hug.

-

Sakura sat there, "Did I ju-just get raped?"

She stood up in a trance tears spilling over her eyes.

She desperately needed help.

She looked to the village.

She saw the only back-of-the-head she ever wanted to see.

A chicken butt.

She ran fighting through her tears and tackled him in a hug.

She lay on top of him.

"Sasu-Sasuke! I-I love you! Don't let HIM take me!"

Sasuke as soon as he heard the voice turned over, his face was close to hers, tears dripping down onto him.

"Who?" he growled as they got up.

Sasuke held out a hand for her to take.

She took it and he hugged her protectively. "Sakura, who?"

Sakura looked up her eyes red from crying.

She whispered, "Itachi." in his chest.

Sasuke quickly pushed her away.

"I don't want any shit about that."

He glared, she cried.

"I saw you kiss him!"

He clenched his fists.

"WHY? SAKURA!"

She grabbed Sakura by the collar.

"You know I love you right Sasuke?"

Sasuke leaned in for a kiss.

"Though I hate you, I love you too Sakura."

**OOOH! Itachi, why do you always want what Sasuke trying to get? Sheesh, brotherly rivalry. –Shrugs- although both of them are successful at everything… Damn them…**

**ACK! I just noticed! I DON'T have any poems in this one! NOOOO! Aw well... shit...**

**Question of the Day…**

**What would you do if you found out the Naruto series ended up as a Saku/OC and Sasu/OC? (Question is kinda leaning towards the huge Sasu/Saku fans.)**

**I would personally stop watching and continue making Sasu/Saku stuff.**

**Review like always!**

**Love she-who-is-drowning-in-loads-of-homework-shit,**

**Blankdreamer**


	16. Her Dream or Her Horrible Reality?

**Okay… Let's go! ON WITH THE CHAPTER! –pumps fists in the air-**

**Disclaimer: people who own Naruto get fangirls and fanboys throwing themselves at them… All I get is a sister that beats me up (she's freaking five) **

**Odd One Out**

**Chapter 16**

"Even though I hate you… I still love you Sakura…" 

Sasuke hugged her closer and Sakura just leaned on him.

"I will never let a bastard like my brother take you."

Sakura nodded. Her face pouted cutely and her hair was messy.

Sakura then said, "I don't get it… how do you except me back so fast?"

Sasuke laughed, "Didn't you let me back?"

"Yeah…"

"Then things shouldn't be any different."

Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist and walked to his house. "Wanna sleepover?"

Sakura nodded.

_She felt no reason to speak…_

_Her fear was on its peek._

_She was afraid of being taken away,_

_To both of their dismay…_

_They never thought that Itachi had sunk that low…_

_But he shall never get her… no!_

Sasuke lead her through the mansion-ish house.

They went into his room.

Sasuke went through his drawers and threw a pair of boxers and a shirt at Sakura, "Change into this."

Sakura obeyed and changed slowly, she crawled into the bed with Sasuke, "I love you…"

Sasuke hugged her, "I know you do."

Sakura inched closer.

She felt safe in his arms.

She felt happy.

She felt like her life had finally reached it's climax and the happy ending will soon come.

Sasuke kissed her forehead, "What's wrong Sakura?"

Sakura looked at him with huge green eyes, "I'm… I'm scared."

Sasuke stared at her, "You don't trust that I'll keep you safe?"

She hugged him and smiled, "No, I just needed to hear you say it!"

Sasuke chuckled and kissed her nose, "There's the Sakura I fell into love with."

_There are many ways of falling._

_You can fall out of a tree. (Kakashi)_

_You can fall off a bridge._

_You can fall off everything…_

_But the best way to fall…_

_Is to fall in love._

_-_

Tsunade was sitting in her desk, signing all her papers.

A loud shout was heard, "TSUNADE-SAMA!"

Tsunade sighed, "What do you want Shizune?"

Shizune panted and said, "Itachi has been spotted around Konoha!"

Tsunade clutched at her pen.

shizune looked like she was going to burst from her new news.

"What else?"

"He was seen 'making out' with Sakura."

The pen exploded.

-

Naruto glared.

He saw Sasuke leave, Hinata left too.

So he decided today was the day that he would scare the Uchiha.

Naruto stealthily followed the emo boy.

He saw Sasuke stop.

He followed his glaring gaze.

"No way…"

Itachi was kissing Sakura!

LIP TO LIP!

He saw Sakura clench her fists.

She was raising her arm.

Sasuke turned and left.

Naruto was too shocked to move.

_Why would Sakura give up on him?_

_Did she really… want his bastard of a brother?_

Naruto felt a single tear slide down his face.

The tear quickly evaporated after what Sakura did and said.

She punched him and as she did, "GO TO HELL YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

He was plowed into the ground.

Itachi merely smirked and said something, Naruto couldn't hear.

Naruto leaned back in his tree.

"Sakura-chan…"

As soon as Itachi left, Sakura fell to the ground and started crying.

Naruto smiled and whispered, "I knew their bonds of love were too strong for either of them to forget."

He hopped off and left.

-

Sasuke held her forehead to his, "Now sleep. I'll hear the story later."

Sakura nodded and closed her eyes.

"Just believe in me, Sakura, I'll protect you."

Sakura smiled and fell into her deep slumber, "I love you… Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke smiled (yes smiled) and closed his eyes too.

They had a few moments of peace, till an interruption occurred…

"UCHIHA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!"

-

Ink dripped from the side of her hands, "Ew."

Shizune sighed, "It's true."

Tsunade wiped it off and sighed too, "Who was a witness?"

"Naruto."

Tsunade sighed again, "And you trusted that brat."

"Well they're his-."

"They're his best friends, just checking!" Tsunade smiled.

"But we have no clue where Sakura is!" Shizune said as they walked out of the tower.

Tsunade frowned, "Oh no, I know where she is."

She threw to door open and shouted, "UCHIHA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

She saw Sasuek jerk up and stare at her with an irritated look. "Sleeping."

Tsunade popped a vein, "Don't be such a smart ass! I mean what are you doing with Sakura?"

Sakura jerked up too, "How! What! When! Where- Oh hi Tsunade-sama!" Sakura smiled and waved unsurely.

Tsunade stared, "So, Sakura what happened?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she clutched Sasuke's shirt ferociously.

Sasuke shot his eyes over her body, "Sakura."

Sakura looked up at him, then Tsunade, "So it goes like this…

_Itachi held my head,_

_There was no why I could have fled…_

_Then he kissed me._

_As soon as I got a hold of him, I punched him and screamed like a banshee."_

Tears rolled off her face,

"_He wants me!_

_He said he'd come back! He guarantees!"_

Sakura was now crying in his chest. "I don't want him!" 

Tsunade now stared at the couple,

The situation is very strange…

Sakura Haruno the girl that left and was not afraid of the consequences…

Is scared of the other Uchiha?

"Uchiha, new mission, protect Sakura." Tsunade looked at Sakura now, "No running away, got it?"

Sakura nodded, "I won't shishou."

Tsunade smiled.

She got her title back.

Shishou, she hated it when Sakura would say –sama it sounded wrong in her voice.

Shizune and Tsunade walked out.

-

Sasuke sighed, "Of course when Tsunade comes she _has_ to bring _that_ up."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, "I believe in you Sasuke."

Sasuke kissed Sakura on the lips.

When they broke apart…

Sasuke teased…

"Then stop crying _Sakura-chan."_

Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever… _Sasuke-kun_."

She smiled too.

Then they fell asleep.

-

_Foolish little brother… _Itachi thought as she looked through the window.

_You're so blind, you didn't even know I've been living in this house for the past years. _

Itachi had been living right under Sasuke's nose.

Literally, Itachi lives in the Uchiha Mansion, but Sasuke never picked up his chakra.

Itachi frowned at the sight of his brother, and his "lover" snuggling.

He's pissed because we all know that Itachi is an attention whore.

Don't believe me then…

Itachi really didn't need to kill the whole clan…

Itachi is always cool and aloof, yet so beautiful you have to notice him.

And other whole loads of crap I can't think of at the moment.

So Itachi crawls in through the window, leans down in Sakura's sleeping ear…

"_You will be mine."_

He leaned down and kissed her.

Sakura's world fell down…

She woke up and screamed…

Itachi was gone…

So take a guess…

Was it...

Her dream?

Or her horrible reality?

YEESSSSS! FINALLY SPRING BREAK IS HERE! THAT MIGHT MEAN FASTER UPDATES! WOOT! I AM SO HAPPY!

**Soooo…**

**Question of the Day…**

**Hmmm… Do you think that Yaoi and Yuri is nasty?**

**I do! I do!**

**Sorry if you like it… I'm just not into that! –laughs nervously-**

**Review like always!**

**Love she-who-is-sore-from-running-around-for-two-hours,**

**Blankdreamer**


	17. As hard as Ino Flying cuz she's a pig

**OKAYY! Time for the immensely fast updates to occur… or at least I hope they do! I have so much time now, cause my parents are working! YESS! Okay on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I already spent all my money on a camera.**

**Odd One Out**

**Chapter 17**

Sakura jerked upward and screamed.

Her body was hot.

Her body was sweating.

Sasuke looked up at her, "Sakura?"

Sakura turned to him and collapsed in his chest.

"Are you alright?" he asked skimming her hair with the tip of his nose,

"No."

Sasuke furrowed his brows, "Why not?"

"Itachi… 

I now know why you want him dead so bad.

He's a manipulator Sasuke, he's in my mind."

"Then kick him the hell out!" Sasuke held her tighter.

She felt his muscles tighten around her.

"The truth is Sasuke…

I can't."

-

Naruto was taking his usual walk outside.

I think that, I should ask a certain girl out…

He ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Will she like me?" he asked himself aloud,

"Who will? Naruto-kun?" A feeble voice asked behind him.

He turned and smiled hugely.

"Hello Hinata-chan!" his teeth sparkled.

"Le-let's sit!" Hinata suggested pointing towards the bench.

Naruto nodded and followed her.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked leaning on the back of the bench.

"Sa-same as you… Ju-just walking a-around."

Naruto chuckled, "Ya know Hina-chan if you want to attract a guy you should get rid of that stutter."

Hinata looked down embarrassed and sad, _The only guy I've ever liked started a conversation about my FLAWS! The hell?_

"But, personally, I think that's really cute." 

She looked up smiling, _But he sure does know how to brighten the mood!_

"Makes a boy feel strong and needed, to protect a girl!" he hugged her.

_Okay maybe not so much of lifting the mood._

"But not all girls need to be helped, maybe… like… you?"

_Stop mood-swinging our conversation!_

"Thanks Naruto-kun!" she chirped happily.

He scratched the back of his head, "Hinata-chan… there's something I've been meaning to ask you…"

_IS HE GONNA ASK ME OUT! OMFG!_

"I like… this girl… um… how do you ask somebody … out?" 

She almost fell over.

Yet she felt her heart break a little… 

Naruto has someone else in mind?

Hinata sighed.

Teaching him is like seeing Ino fly (cause she's a pig).

To put it easily…

Naruto is I M M P O S S I B L E!

-

"What do you mean 'can't?" his voice was getting louder.

"He's such a large threat! I'm sorry Sasuke, but I'm just so scared!" she held him really close.

"It's okay…" he held her head and lay down.

"Just go to sleep… that was all just a dream." He rubbed her back and hummed a tune.

Sakura's eyes drooped and she fell back into sleep/

"Sakura…"

He closed his eyes and somewhat dropped his guard.

"I love you…"

Then things started moving more quickly.

A cold metal was against Sasuke's neck.

"Did I not tell you, foolish brother, she's mine."

-

"Wha-what do you me-mean Naruto-kun?" Hinata mumbled.

_She was slightly sad._

_She was slightly happy._

_God his timing is so bad!_

_Now he has made Hinata feel slightly CRAPPY!_

"I don't know how to ask this girl out?" he blushed and looked away.

"Why me?" she blurted out. 

Secretly she really did want to ask that…

Why didn't he ask someone else?

"Cause… I think you're-you're romantic?" he blushed even harder.

She blushed too, feeling the familiar warm rush to her face she squealed lightly.

"Well…

First you could hold her hand…

Tell her you like her…

If she says yes…

Kiss her…

If she says no…

Kiss her anyway then walk further away leaving her wanting more!"

Naruto nodded. "Are you sure it'll work?"

She nodded, "Positive."

Naruto sighed, "Okay then…"

He grabbed her hand, and leaned in then whispered, "I love you Hinata."

-

Sasuke gasped.

"You just broke one of the shinobi rules: you dropped your guard."

The metal hacked into his skin.

Itachi laughed, "Like I said she's MINE."

Suddenly Sasuke POOFed.

A clone.

Itachi smirked, "As expected Sasuke."

Multiple kunais started to fly towards him.

"Die Itachi!"

Sasuke or Sakura?

-

"I like you… Hinata? Are-are is that a yes or a no?" Naruto asked worried.

Hinata swayed a little, _OMFG HE DID ASK ME OUT IN HIS OWN GOOFY WAY!_

"Either way, the options are kiss you or kiss you." He smiled weakly.

Hinata shook her head, but Naruto took that as a nod…

So he leaned in further and planted a wet one on Hinata.

Then something unexpected happened.

Hinata moved her hands up to his face and so did he.

They broke apart and leaned on each other's head.

"So Hinata will you go out with me?" Naruto asked with a cheeky grin,

"Of course, I've waited all my life to hear you say that!" she smiled too.

-

Sakura screamed as the kunais cut through the tense air.

Itachi moved to the side but one hit him in the shoulder.

"But-! Ah, nice job, Sakura-chan." He mused.

A thin blue chakra line was now seen.

Sakura cut it off and shrieked, "What the fucking hell are you doing here?"

Itachi smiled, "Tsk, tsk, Sasuke how can you let _your lover _curse like that?"

A sword was swung inches from Itachi's neck, "The hell with you."

"Ah, brother's a 'cusser' too, didn't _Mommy _teach you better?" Itachi pushed the sword away from himself.

Sasuke frowned, "I don't know _nii-san, _you killed her!" 

His eyes turned red,

His body shook,

The seal started to take over.

"SASUKE!" Sakura started to move towards him.

His head moved back to look at her,

His eyes were consumed by hatred….

"Sakura, don't interfere." 

_CRACK!_

Bones were broken, "Itachi how do you heal so fast?"

Sakura ignored Sasuke and punched Itachi through the window.

They were now in a field that had turned into a giant crater.

"Don't interfere,

My…

_ASS_!"

The cursed seal still pulsed through his body.

The familiar pain struck his neck.

He let out a muffled shout.

"Hn. Little brother does Orochimaru still have power over you?"

-

Naruto smiles. "Shall I walk you home?" 

He stood up and offered his hand.

"Why of course!" she giggled and danced towards him.

They skipped hand-in-hand to her home.

When they were at the door Hinata rang the doorbell.

"Good night Naruto-kun." She mumbles.

He nods and leans in to kiss her…

"Naruto?" a deep voice came from the door.

Naruto sighed and pulled back, "Neji."

Neji crossed his arms and looked over Hinata, "Did you do anything to her?"

Hinata blushed, "Neji-nii-san! It-it's nothing like tha-that!"

Neji shrugged and walked back, but not before saying, "Uzumaki, watch your back."

Naruto shivered, "Is he always like this?"

Hinata giggled, "You should hear the way he talks about Tenten-chan!"

Naruto laughed along with her.

"Good night." She says about to close the door.

"Wait!"

Hinata turns back, "Hm?"

"Leave your window open, I'm coming up." He says before disappearing.

She blushed as she closed the door.

She turned and fell into a chest.

"Anything wrong Hinata?" Neji asked hinting a worried tone.

"N-no… I-I'm fine!" she ran to her room.

Then she almost died of shock.

-

Sakura snapped her head in Sasuke's direction. "Sasuke-kun…?"

Sasuke lunged a punch at Itachi, "SHUT UP!"

Itachi moved slightly.

Little did they now every step for Itachi was a pain.

He was still hurting form Sakura's attacks.

And even when she didn't now it…

Every punch of hers has a little medical chakra in it…

Causing healing of the wound longer and painful…

Sakura really is something. 

Itachi started to disappear in black feathers again…

"Bye brother, Sakura…

I would give you a kiss, but as you can see…

My brother is pissed."

Itachi smiled and fully disappeared.

Sasuke fell to the ground.

"Bastard!"

Sasuke fell over into the crater.

"SASUKE!" Sakura ran over and hugged him.

He was panting.

He�wasn't tired.

He wasn't hurt.

He was just sad he missed his shot and Sakura didn't.

"Sakura, let's get back in." he stood up and walked towards his house.

They lay back down in the bed,

Arms around each other.

Hearts in each other's hands.

"I'll protect you this time.

I won't let anyone hurt you."

Sakura smiled through scared tears, 

"Sasuke, I can protect myself…

But thank you…"

"I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Sasuke."

-

Naruto was sitting on the edge of Hinata's bed.

"Can I sleep over?"

She nearly fell over.

She nodded through a thick layer of blush.

Naruto smiled and took off his jacket and shirt…

Leaving him with his bright orange capris.

And a blushing Hinata.

Naruto turned so she could change.

She sighed in relief and changed into some shorts and a baggy purple shirt.

They lay down together in the bed.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her petite body and whispered in her neck.

"I love you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "I always have and always will."

They fell asleep.

And woke up by a shouting Neji.

"UZUMAKI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Aw shit.

-

Itachi stood looking over a peaceful Konoha.

"Perfect."

He smirked.

"I'll use the whole team 7. (Not including Kakashi.)

Sakura for a _wife._

Naruto for _unlimited power_.

And Sasuke for his _eyes_."

He smiled a crazy smile.

"You will be mine!"

He laughed an evil cackle.

"Tomorrow…

Sakura you truly will be the odd one out.

Out of death."

YESSS! This series is almost over I'm sorry to say… But maybe like 3-4 more chapters… I don't know.

**Question of the Day…**

**Should Itachi either…**

**A) Just die.**

**B) Be paralyzed but accepted back to Konoha.**

**C) Give up in the fight. **

**D) Other**

**I think that I'm going with choice B but… what do you think? I have the whole thing planned out already though!**

**Review like always!**

**Love she-who-is-sad-the-series-is-almost-over,**

**Blankdreamer**


	18. Begin

**WOOT! Another chapter for spring break! Hopefully I didn't leave you hanging for too long! Okay just keep reading now!**

**Disclaimer: too sleepy to even start to care!**

**Odd One Out**

**Chapter 18**

Hinata opened her eyes slowly.

By her face was her _glorious, klutzy, new_ boyfriend.

Uzumaki Naruto.

The funniest boy in the world, also the warmest (compared to Sasuke).

His arms were securely wrapped around her waist, and her hands in his chest.

"Wake up…" she gently nudged him.

His eyes flickered open, deep blue ocean.

They laughed and embraced.

Then they heard the door slam open,

"UZUMAKI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Aw shit…"

-

Sasuke and Sakura slept soundly.

They weren't as scared as lovers should be.

They were even tighter now that Itachi has come along.

He may be an evil bastard…. But he's the exact bastard that brought them together!

Sasuke lightly shook Sakura, "Wake up sleepy blossom…"

Sakura opened her eyes and mumbled a soft, "Good morning…"

He hugged her suddenly burying his head in her chest, "Sakura you now that… you'll always be mine right?"

She smiled and stroked his spiky hair. "Of course… I love you, You love me this is how a story ends right?"

He smirked and looked up, "Yes… the knight in shining armor comes to the aid of the princess looked up so high no one sees her…"

"But there is _always_ some deranged 'creature' blocking the prince from the princess… right Sasuke?" Sakura felt a tear slither down her face.

"We'll get him I swear." He replies leaning his head in her chest again.

_So he says now… when the fight actually happens… I'll be kicked out._

_Hypocrite._

"_Sakura don't interfere!"_

_Both Naruto and Sasuke have said it!_

"Yeah…" Sakura mumbled.

"What's wrong?" he sensed her distress.

"Nothing." She leaned her face in his spiky hair.

She opened her eyes

"OWWWWW!

DAMMIT SASUKE YOUR HAIR JUST STABBED MY EYES!"

-

Neji held Naruto up by the collar.

Hinata was sighing in the corner, "Neji… isn't this a little over the top?"

Neji spoke to her as he glared at Naruto, "I don't want you to get hurt."

Hinata sighed, "I can't even get hurt, Neji, you're always there scaring them off." She rolled her pale eyes.

Neji dropped Naruto and mumbled lowly, "Lucky you have Hinata on your side."

Neji continued to glare and spoke again, "Hinata if he does anything to you… I swear I'll kick you ass, Uzumaki."

Hinata sweat dropped at the intensity of this room.

On the other hand Naruto was sweating like hell…

Neji walked away.

"Uh… Naruto-kun you can stop acting scared now." Hinata said while smiling.

He fell over.

-

Sakura screamed.

She jumped and fell of the bed.

She clutched at her eye.

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD!"

Sasuke sat on the bed laughing his pretty little ass off.

Sakura finally got over it and slapped his leg.

"Damn, Sasuke that hurt." Sakura hissed.

He laughed again, "Sakura you're such a dumb ass!"

Sakura glared at him and he smirked back.

"Tsunade probably has a mission for us… let's go!" Sasuke mumbled chuckling.

Sakura sighed and walked out of the room.

They changed clothes and left.

"Sakura… Sasuke… you and the rest of Konoha 12 must go to get Itachi back for interrogation." Tsunade said as she rest her head in her folded hands.

Sakura spit out a disgusting taste out of her mouth.

Sasuke clenched his fist so hard… he bled.

"Do you accept?"

"Yes."

"HELL YEAH!"

Tsunade smirked.

_Those two… they are so in sync…_

_If they don't end up with each other or the mission tears them apart…_

_Damn you Itachi!_

-

The whole Konoha 12 was standing at the gate.

Sai was there too, doodling in his scrapbook.

"I'm captain," Neji informed holding a map, "It says that Itachi is in a nearby meadow…"

Sasuke scoffed, "A killer in a _meadow? _How sadistic."

Sakura blanched and kept spitting the taste of Itachi out.

"Bastard. Bastard. Bastard." She murmured, yet no one dared to ask.

Naruto and Hinata were truly the happiest people there… they were jumping tree to tree and hand-in-hand.

Hinata had her giggles and Naruto had his wide smiles.

Sakura somewhat looked at them with envy.

Why can't she be like that?

Sasuke sensed her distress and jumped closer and whispered, "You can have first hit."

Sakura sighed at his twisted way of affection.

They reached the clearing and all sense of happiness was kicked away.

He and Kisame were standing in the middle.

"Come at me… I dare you."

That was the same thing Sakura said.

The same thing.

Sakura felt something churn in her gut.

"Odd One Out."

-

Shizune then mumbled, "Are you sure that was enough?"

Tsunade banged her fists on the table, "Do you not believe in them Shizune?"

Shizune nodded and stammered, "But they are so young…-."

Tsunade stared, "Age does not effect strength."

Shizune smiled, "I guess I was just being a little negative then." 

She walked out of the room.

Tsunade sighed, "These fucking children have to come back. I need that piece of shit, Naruto, for the fucking Hokage."

She smiled and sighed. "Dammit I'm talking to myself again."

-

They all circled around the Akatsuki members.

Faces and thoughts were uniquely spilled…

Tenten… _His sword its-its huge! _She clutched her weapon scrolls.

Neji glanced uneasily at Tenten… _She going to use it all… isn't she? _He noted a satisfied smirk on his face.

Lee glared, _So this is the man who harmed Sakura-chan! _He got into his fighting stance.

Chouji ate his last chip _gonna be a goo work out._

Shikamaru lazily looked to Ino, "Be careful."

Ino smiled at him, "Don't worry."

Kiba pet Akamaru on the head, "Sic' em' boy." Akamaru barked, "With pleasure."

Shino let his bugs crawl over his body, _Ha ha… they're out numbered._

Hinata let go of Naruto's hand and turned on her byakugan. _For Sakura-chan._

Naruto smiled, "This is gonna be one hell of a fight, eh Sai?"

Sai smiled back, "Good luck dickless." _Good I got him mad before the fight.. He'll be stronger now._

Sasuke felt the cursed seal pulse on his back, "No I'm doing this with my own power." He looked at Sakura… but she wasn't there…

"SSSHHHHAAAAANNNNNAAAARRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO!"

B A M 

-

Itachi smiled as he looked upon their faces.

"Ah young love…" he spoke.

Kisame smiled. "Shall we kill them all?"

Itachi shook his pretty head of hair, "Odd one out. You know the plan."

Kisame sighed, "You always get the hot chicks!"

"I want my brother too."

And evil smile curled upon his twisted face.

"Begin."

-

Sakura was above using Tsunade's famous "The-sky-is-falling-on-you" move.

She was aiming for Itachi… but he moved so instead she plowed Kisame in.

"DAMMIT!" she yelled lunging more at Itachi.

So then everybody broke up into their usual groups.

Chouji and Lee… Speed and "Muscle."

Shino and Kiba… "Cause they both are 'animals.'"

Neji and Tenten… "The Attack and Defense."

Ino and Shikamaru… "The Brains and the Beauty."

Naruto and Hinata… "Cause opposites attract."

Sasuke ran to aid Sakura "cause we all know this is love."

Itachi smiled.

Sakura came at him with hate.

Sasuke came at him with revenge.

Itachi spoke to himself, "I get what I want."

Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Chouji went at Kisame…

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Kiba went after Itachi…

"Begin."

* * *

* * *

**I'm SSOOOOOOOO SOOORRRRRYYYYY IT TOOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I guess it was really hard to think of this chapter…. It's kinda a filler before the fight…**

**And guess what! I'm officially a myspace addict! Isn't that horrible! **

**Anyway if you have a myspace and want to talk to me or of the Day! Just send me a PM or something. NO Stalkers PLEASE!**

**Question of the day!**

**If at the end of the (real) Naruto series Sasuke gets some guts to kiss Sakura.. What would you do?**

**I would scream with happiness and watch it over and over again!**

**OH YEAH GO DIE-HARD SASUSAKU FANSSSSSS!**

**Review like Always!**

**Love she-who-is-sorry-for-typing-really-slow,**

**Blankdreamer**


	19. I'd Give Up My Dreams for You

**Okay… are you ready for the biggest fight ever! I am! Warning: I ABSOLUTELY SUCK AT FIGHT SCENES! I think you would have noticed that already but… yeah I just felt the need to voice that out… Okay read along!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto… it would suck cause I think I'm not that creative…**

**Odd One Out **

**Chapter 19**

"Begin."

(Forgot to say…. Sai is on the team fighting Itachi… got it?)

Sasuke immediately joined in with Sakura and punched, kicked.

Naruto started up with his signature jutsu, sending clones in every corner.

Hinata was there for defense.

Shino launched his bugs, to hold him down.

Kiba used Akamaru to prohibit Itachi from moving elsewhere.

Sakura punched Itachi down in a quick swift move.

"SHINO! NOW!" Sakura screamed.

Everyone jumped back and Shino stepped up.

He released the bugs from his hands…. They were fast.

"Like hell bugs are gonna touch me." Itachi mused.

Well luck was not on his side…

The bugs attached him into the ground.

"SAKURA!" Kiba queued.

Sakura jumped from above and punched down.

Dust rose and so did hopes. 

Itachi's body was plowed into the ground and Sakura let out a happy woo.

"Finally… it's over!" She sighed with relief.

"Oh, don't jump to conclusions Sakura-chan." _His _voice rang out.

A pained shout was heard.

Shino lay on the ground kunai in his back face down.

"SHINO!" Hinata and Kiba screamed, rushing to his side.

Itachi smiled twistedly, "Feh. One down a couple more to go."

"AW HELL NO!" someone howled.

Kiba and Akamaru started to use their beloved technique, "Gatsuga" they repeatedly tried to strike at Itachi.

Itachi smiled again, "To easy!"

He reached his arm out, then he had Akamaru in his arm.

Kiba attacked faster.

Kiba attacked harder.

Kiba was crying.

He believed this "man" had just stolen the life of his dearest friend.

The first guy who never laughed at him for acting like a dog.

But of course… Kiba was cut off.

He was grabbed at the throat and tossed aside roughly.

He was instantly knocked out, Akamaru was thrown atop of him… crushing him slowly.

"KIBA!" Hinata cried.

Itachi moves near her, "Tag, you're it."

A blood-curling scream was heard and a whole lot a chakra was released.

-

"Hey look at these pretty little girlies!" Kisame smiled his pointed rows of teeth gleaming in the light.

Ino turned red, "I'm getting hit on by a-a FISH! THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Ino was about to run and punch him but two arms held her back?

Shikamaru.

He whispered in her ear, "He's strong… like Sakura… be careful!" his breath tickled her ear.

She flushed even deeper.

_Developing feelings in a middle of a fight?_

Kisame laughed and the ground shook, "Ah… young love… I sense someone getting horny!" he laughed pervertedly again.

"YOU KNOW WHAT JUST DIE!" Shikamaru shouted flushing too.

He did his shadow possession jutsu and caught him.

"Just kill him now." He mumbled.

Chouji rolled up in a ball and ran him over.

Tenten thew multiple weapons at him.

Ino did her 16-hit-combo!

Neji did the 64-strike thing.

Lee punched and punched.

Shikamaru let him go.

"It's over?" Lee asked.

An eerie laugh shook the ground again.

"No way!" his voice called out.

A sword was aimed at Ino.

She couldn't do anything.

She stood and screamed.

Her blue eyes filled with tears.

Her eyes flickered to Shikamaru for a second, "I love you."

He gasped and speeds towards her.

A shout was heard.

Someone was hit.

Someone cried.

Someone died?

Ino or Shikamaru?

-

Itachi held a kunai near her.

She swatted it away with her criss-cross jutsu thing.

Every hit Itachi tried to take was just hurting him back.

Hinata felt faint.

Her attack became less and less effective.

She fell…

Itachi caught her.

In his arms bridal style he leaned into her face.

He kissed her eye, and mumbled, "Yummy…"

He stabbed Hinata in the gut (her weal spot remember the fight with Neji? Yeah).

She spat out blood and kept coughing.

He threw her aside. 

"Yet not as yummy as Sakura-chan…" he liked his lips.

He closed his eyes savoring the taste…

But then he got decked in the face…

"DON'T YOU EVER! EVER! TOUCH MY HINATA!" Naruto's voice was taken over by the kyuubi. 

"Interesting."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai just watched in horror…

They all now how he is with the kyuubi.

Sakura unknowingly rubbed her arm.

Hell broke loose… again…

As it always does.

-

Shikamaru jumped in terror and pushed Ino sown so he was on top of her.

The sword slashed his back and he let out a shout.

Kisame removed his sword slowly adding pain…

"Pity… it seems as though the smart one decided to risk his life to save the pretty, blind one." He scoffed.

"Blind?" Neji asked tightening his grip on his kunais.

"She didn't know he loved her that much." He replied.

"Shall we carry on?"

-

Shikamaru lay on top of Ino.

His black eyes were leaking millions of droplets of tears…. "Ino… I love you so much…"

Her breathing was still raspy and her eyes were stinging. "Why?" she cracked her voice.

"Because I love you."

Ino got out from under him to look at his back.

It was slashed and bleeding.

Tears blurred her vision.

Clumsily she lay her now chakra-green-healing-hands over his back.

"Stay with me. Stay with me. Stay with me!" she cried. 

The wound was slowly closing... but there was an unrecognizable poison floating around.

"SHIKAMARU!" she cried.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" she hugged his body.

He turned over and smiled, "I love you too."

Her face scrunched up again, "Don't leave me."

He closed his eyes, "I won't"

"Stay with me!"

"Too troublesome."

"Stop messing around."

"…"

"Shikamaru?" her voice cracked again.

"…"

"This isn't funny!" tears continued to pour.

"…"

She weeped on his body and held his face gently.

She leaned in and gave him a kiss.

A passionate kiss.

A kiss of love.

But she got no response.

She smiled sadly through tears… "So here… when I truly need you… you're last words are… 'Too troublesome?'" she fell on him and mumbled, "I love you."

Then she stopped.

Dead?

-

"INO!" Tenten saw her drop.

She looked murderously at him. "What the hell did you do to her?" she hissed.

He laughed, "That guy really loved a stupid girl… she's a medic right?"

Tenten nodded sharply.

"Well there was a fatal poison in this here sword." He lifted it up.

Lee suddenly punched the blue man in the jaw instantly sending him flying a couple of feet.

Kisame suddenly appeared behind him and slashed him with the sword too. "Die, you bastard!"

Lee fell with a crumpled, "I fail-failed you Gai-sensei!"

"LEE!" Neji and Tenten screamed-ish.

Chouji did his weird ball attack.

Kisame merely raised his sword and stabbed his stomach.

"Fat ass."

Chouji doubled over and spit blood.

He fell.

Kisame mercilessly kicked him to the side.

Neji and Tenten were the only ones left.

"Ah… more lovers? Is Konoha trying to up the population?"

T H W A C K

-

Naruto kept pounding on Itachi.

He nailed every hit.

But as do always… great strengths come to an end.

Naruto fell and panted heavily… not even the kyuubi could give him spare chakra.

"Easy bait." Itachi smirked.

Sasuke and Sakura watched in horror.

Itachi let a whole wad of kunais fly to our favorite hero.

He sighed, "Hokage was my dream…"

"AND I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE IT FROM HIM!" a squeaky voice called.

Someone took the hit for him.

Someone important.

Someone he loved.

His lover.

Hinata.

Hinata hovered over him.

Naruto felt the tears well over in his eyes.

"WHY?"

"I would rather die protecting you, rather than knowing I could have." With that she fell on him and whispered, "I love you."

Naruto sat up and shook her.

Again and again and again.

Tears stained her face.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" he cried.

" I LOVE YOU!" he sloppily kissed her full on the lips.

He pulled back and sobbed, "You're gone…"

Hinata was facing Itachi and Naruto was on the other side.

Itachi stupidly decided to throw even more kunais at Hinata's form…

Naruto jumped in front of her to protect her already wounded body.

He smiled the way he does for her and said, "I'd sacrifice my dreams for you… because I love you."

He fell.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted.

Itachi smiled, "May the real battle begin."

Sakura tightened her fists and said, "Get ready."

Sasuke then asked her, "Where the hell is Sai?"

Sakura shoot him a knowing look.

"Oh and before this… Sakura?"

She looked at him.

"I want to say I love you… and…"

He grabbed her head and kissed her with the most love he'd ever used.

Sakura wrapped her arms around him too.

They leaned back, "I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

Itachi frowned, "Never modest were you Sasuke?"

"Never was, never will be."

-

Tenten and Neji looked at each other, "For everyone."

They headed towards him.

"Fighting for real now?"

He smiled and held his sword like a bat.

"This is gonna be one hell of a fight."

They punched.

"Sweet."

**Okay that was the end for now… god I cried in my own story… Don't worry… something "happy" will happen soon. The ending is getting closer.**

**Question of the Day…**

**You know Naruto character's hair… do they just wake up like that or what? It bothers me how even after a huge fight their hair remains the same! THE HECK!**

**Review like always!**

**Love,**

**Blankdreamer**


	20. Remember, I Love You

**Okay!! Here we go people! Thank you oh-so-much for reviewing and making me feel so special! Anyway just so you don't cry and stop reading this… the characters aren't dead… yet. And that's all I'm gonna say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… I don't have a license…. WAH!!**

**Odd One Out**

**Chapter 20**

"Let the real battle begin." Itachi spoke as he dusted himself off.

Sasuke used his sharingan and glared at him.

Sakura clenched her gloved fists and scowled.

Itachi smirked, "I want you eyes, too, Sasuke."

Sasuke blinked, "Why the hell do you want them?" he shouted.

"I'm going blind, boy, _blind_."

**Odd One Out**

"Sweet."

Tenten POOFed out a bunch of kunais.

She threw them all at once.

Kisame raised his sword to block them all.

As his sword swung through the air he smiled and said, "Is that all you got?"

"Probably not. NEJI!" Tenten screamed signaling him to go.

Neji sped up and went all up in his face, "Calling us weak?"

He then got into a stance…

2 STRIKES!

4 STRIKES!

8 STRIKES!

16 STRIKES!

32 STRIKES!

64 STRIKES!!

Neji had shot him 50 feet back.

Neji dusted his hands. "Tenten, let's get these people help."

Tenten nodded and sighed, "Wasn't as hard as I thought it would be."

Neji smiled, "Well you didn't do any work so…"

Tenten sighed and looked at her friends bodies, "Shikamaru… Ino…"

Tears spilled out of her chocolate eyes, "Lee… Chouji…"

Her head turned to Neji, "You don't think…"

Neji smiled to lighten up her mood, "They're strong, you know."

Tenten smiled, "I'm sorry for being so pessimistic!"

Neji nodded, "You should, cause that's my job."

Tenten pushed him playfully.

"Ah, you people really should stop making false assumptions."

Kisame appeared and held his sword high above Tenten's head.

"Because, I don't have a heart."

Tenten's eyes widened in shock.

"So.

I

Can't

Die."

The sword slammed down, and the dust rose.

"TENTEN!"

**Odd One Out**

Sasuke backed away from Itachi, "What?!" Sasuke spat out.

Itachi smiled, "All strong things come to an end…" his eyes looked toward a broken and battered Naruto lying atop of Hinata.

Sakura spit at Itachi's feet, "Like hell, I'm going to let you hurt him… AGAIN!" She punched at his head.

He merely moved a bit.

"How un-lady-like Sakura-chan." Itachi smiled.

Sakura then just walked up to his face and screamed, "THEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"

Itachi hugged her and whispered in her ear, "You and his eyes."

Sakura scoffed, then laughed that crazy laugh of hers.

She kneed him in the stomach sending him flying up.

"Why want the two things you can never have?"

Sasuke then got up and took out his sword, and held it up in the air.

Itachi landed right on the sword, thus cutting his stomach.

Itachi then fell coughing up blood.

Sasuke pointed the sword at Itachi again, "Why did you kill… everyone?"

Itachi looked up and smiled.

"To test my capacity…"

The smile turned twisted.

The smiled was fucked up.

The smile was no one's.

The smile belonged to someone Sasuke killed.

Orochimaru.

Sasuke gasped in realization and punched Itachi.

Itachi flew back.

"So a brother to brother fight." Itachi mused.

Sakura took a step forward.

Sasuke didn't even look at her.

"_Sakura… don't interfere."_

Sakura rolled her eyes.

She took a step forward again anyway.

But this one had a twist.

"_I don't want to lose you."_

Sakura looked at his face.

Tears.

_Tears._

He smiled and sighed, "I promised I'd never cry for you again…"

He looked at her, "I love you too much."

He glared back at Itachi, "So I have to end this."

Sakura felt the tears sting in her eyes.

_Sasuke you freaking liar._

_You said I'd help._

_You said WE would bring him down, yet you say "I" Sasuke…_

So the brother's clashed.

One in love and broken with promises.

The other… completely taken over…

But you don't know that, do you?

**Odd One Out**

"TENTEN!" Neji shouted.

He grabbed Tenten and jumped to the side.

They lay on the ground huddled in fear.

They looked at where they were.

A giant crater with the sword lodged inside.

The sword looked like it was… _pulsing…_

And Kisame gingerly touched the sword and flinched…

There was blood on the sword… but they didn't get hit…

Tenten then gasped…

"NE-NEJI! The sword! Look at the sword!" Tenten realized shouting.

"Sword?" he questioned but looked anyway with the byakugan.

_Neji vision…_

_There in the middle of the strongest spot of the sword…_

_Was a hollow patch…?_

_And inside was a beating heart…_

_It was pumping a red fluid through the sword…_

_Normal vision_

Neji shut his eyes and spoke, "There is a heart in the strongest hollow area… it's pumping some sort of liquid-…"

"Blood?"

"Poison."

Tenten nodded, and whispered, "We just have to break it at its weakest point."

Neji nodded, "Since you are in fact The Weapon Mistress I have to believe in you."

They stood up and Kisame smiled, "That took a while… so what were you two doing behind the bushes so long?"

They glared.

"Ah. Last minute fuck… I get it…" he smiled again raising up his sword.

Tenten took out one of her own swords.

"Pfft. Something that puny can't do anything." Arrogant much?

Neji scoffed and smiled, "Well you clearly don't know her then."

Tenten smiled and she ran to Kisame.

She really wasn't going to fight him….

She was just finding the weakest points.

Even better than Neji with the byakugan…

She kept her ears open for the familiar sound of hollow weaponry.

She hit the top of the sword.

B A N G!

She lunged at the bottom.

A low _ping _was heard.

She hit a whole bunch of rapid hits.

Kisame smiled, "What are you doing, girlie? You can't break this with that puny thing!" he laughed and swung it at her.

She back flipped away.

She then looked at Neji and whispered, "Hit the middle… full force."

Neji nodded.

He ran to Kisame in lightning speed.

Kisame stupidly blocked himself with his sword.

Neji smirked, "Idiot."

He uses his 64 strike.

"64 STRIKES!" Neji shouted.

Kisame's slit-like eyes widened, "HOW DID YOU-!!"

He was blown back.

Neji smiled and kissed Tenten on the cheek, "Oh you didn't know that she is The Weapon Mistress."

They watched as Kisame held his sword tight.

His breathing grew uneven and raspy.

Tenten and Neji embraced, "I love you."

"Me too."

They sighed in each other's arms.

But they didn't know Kisame was right behind them.

"Die you BASTARD!"

He dropped the sword onto Neji's back.

Tenten let out a horrified scream.

Neji fell into her arms bloody, "Remember I love you."

He took a sharp intake of breath, and whispered, "Good bye."

Tenten screamed again, "NOOOO!"

She turned so fast to Kisame her hair fell out of her buns.

Her hair fell on her face and shoulders.

It was wavy and dark brown,

C L A N K !

Her hinat-ate fell also.

"Eh? What's wrong BITCH?" Kisame spat out coldly… his voice shook a bit.

Tenten looked up, her tan face stained with tears.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" she shouted standing up leaving Neji's body face down.

Kisame stepped back, "Vicious."

Tenten grabbed another sword from her scroll and held it out.

It was a bigger sword.

"Come at me!" Kisame shouted.

Tenten scowled, "OH I WILL!"

Tenten stabbed her sword into the hole Neji had cracked open to where his heart lie…

The sword cracked open spilling the "poison blood" all over Tenten's body.

"Die."

Tenten pushed him off her.

Kisame doubled over and fell silent…

Then he just mumbled something so vile…

"Itachi… I failed you!

I love you!"

He lay motionlessly.

Tenten wiped her face off and staggered to Neji's side.

She brushed her hair to the side and held his face.

"I love you too."

She kissed him softly and fell atop his broad chest.

Overhead two birds danced and flitted around each other.

T H E I R L O V E I S D E S T I N Y

**Odd One Out**

Sakura fell back then crying.

Though their battle was loud, Sakura whispered, "Sasuke, you lie."

Soon one was worn out.

Soon one was taken over.

Soon Sakura cried harder.

Soon they had no chakra.

Soon one fell.

Itachi smiled, "Odd One Out, eh? Sakura-chan?"

Sakura screamed.

**

* * *

**

Wow, I feel that, that was the most horrible fight scene I have ever done in my life… wow…

**Hey just so you don't stop reading this REMEMBER! The characters aren't dead… _yet…_**

**Question of the Day…**

**Do you think that Naruto and Hinata should get together in the real shippuuden? I think they should! I'd kinda get mad if it ends up as Naruto X Sakura. If it did what about Sasuke? Or even Hinata?**

**Anyway…**

**Review like Always!**

**Love she-who-is-hooked-on-myspace,**

**Blankdreamer**


	21. Actually, I'll Keep You Alive

**I'm sorry to say but this is another chapter of my sad and suck-ish fight scenes**

**I'm sorry to say but this is another chapter of my sad and suck-ish fight scenes. Hmmm… just to reassure you people the characters aren't dead… yet!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm too retarded for that…**

**Odd One Out**

**Chapter 21**

Sasuke took out his sword.

Itachi took one out from his coat as well.

They totally ignored Sakura.

Sakura just stood and watched.

Her heart was racing.

So the two brothers now clashed.

So the two brothers now fight.

So the two brothers are fighting _over her_.

She who is scared as hell.

She who already devoted her love to _one_ brother.

She who _was _weak.

She who left.

She who was the…

O D D O N E O U T

**Odd One Out**

Sasuke scowled and hissed, "She's mine."

Itachi ran to his face and flicked him back, "I'm older. She's mine little brother."

Sasuke was pushed back and swung his sword.

Itachi blocked, "Hn. This won't change anything."

Sasuke glared, and jabbed again at Itachi. "SHOULDN'T THAT WOUND EFFECT YOU?!"

He was referring to the gashing wound at his side.

Itachi smirked, "Come on, you're an Uchiha… we show no emotion."

Sasuke and Itachi volleyed back attacks.

This battle was going no where.

Tears were in Sasuke's eyes.

Hi heart was racing…

And his heart was breaking…

So he then shouted…

"THEN WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT SAKURA?!" Sasuke was the one how did all the shouting.

He was releasing all the pent up rage stuck in his heart.

Itachi smirked again, "Because I want her body."

Sasuke shivered at that comment…

Then gasped at realization.

"You're not Itachi…

OROCHIMARU!"

That twisted smile creeped upon his face.

"Hello Sasuke-kun…"

**Odd One Out**

Sakura trembled in fear…

The fight was going nowhere.

Sasuke couldn't even manage another scratch on Itachi and Itachi wasn't fast enough to hurt him either….

Sakura smiled sadly….

"I'm sorry Sasuke… But I must

I N T E R V I N E!"

Sakura ran towards them her delicate fingers curled up in a fist.

But when she got there…

She stopped in realization…

Orochimaru…

**Odd One Out**

Sasuke from the corner of his eye say Sakura approach.

But then she saw he stop.

Itachi's smile widened.

"Ah, Sakura-chan…"

Sakura tightened and tensed. She scowled, "What the hell do you want?"

Itachi ran towards her at this moment and hollered, "YYOOOOOOUUU!!"

Sakura stepped back in the fighting stance and whispered, "For everyone."

Itachi hurled himself at her and she punched him to Sasuke.

Sasuke kicked him hard in the back.

Itachi then landed awkwardly on his back.

Sasuke and Sakura rushed over and pinned him down.

Itachi thrashed violently.

Sasuke and Sakura struggled to keep a hold of him.

Itachi then stilled.

The lovers then sighed, "Is it over?" they whispered.

"No way." Itachi smiled and Sakura shivered.

Itachi kicked them off and they fell.

They lay crumpled on the dirt ground.

Sakura immediately jumped up.

Sasuke was not that quick, he had landed and twisted his wrist.

Sasuke curled up and sat clutching at his wrist.

Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes and made a mad dash to him.

Lovers cannot stand seeing each other hurt.

Lovers cannot stand competition.

Lovers cannot stand being separated.

Itachi also ran for Sasuke.

One reached said point first… one failed miserably….

**Odd One Out**

_Orange…._

_I-I see orange…?_

_Naruto-kun?_

_Her heart raced…_

_I'm dead right?_

_D E A D!_

But then said girl felt the heat of tears drip down her face and sobs…

Half hers…

Half not…?

"Hinata."

Gasp.

**Odd One Out**

Tenten lay motionlessly on her "boyfriend's" body.

Her wavy long brown hair covered her and Neji…

Her breathing was shallow but it was there….

But when _he _spoke it quickened….

"Tenten."

**Odd One Out**

_I-I feel a HUGE weight on my chest…._

_OW!_

He opened his eyes and blinked.

Blonde.

I swear if this is a dead Naruto…

But then he realized its color, its shape… and then he took a sharp intake of air.

"Ino."

**Odd One Out**

Itachi plunged the sword into Sasuke's back.

Sasuke immediately took his sword and stabbed Itachi as well.

Itachi doubled over and clutched at his stomach…

Sasuke smirked painfully and fell.

Sakura choked on her cries.

SHE ran to Sasuke blindly.

"SASUKE-KUN!" her voice was cracking…

AND so were her hopes…

She reached him and immediately started to close his wounds.

"Sasuke-kun!" she screamed.

Sasuke smiled blood trickling down his lip, "I beat him."

Sakura smiled through stressed tears, "Yes, Sasuke-kun, yes…"

She for a brief moment hugged his neck and kissed his cheek, "My hero."

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura went back to healing his back when she heard a rustle.

"Sakura-chan."

Her heart stopped.

Seriously.

**Odd One Out**

Sai burst into the Hokage's office, thus making her spit out her sake on Shizune.

"Oh dear." Was all Shizune said while hurrying out of the room.

Tsunade was pissed, so slammed her hands on her desk causign all of Konoha to rumble.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

Sai lifted his head, for once his face stained with tears and whispered, "Help."

Tsunade nearly fainted at that word.

Weren't they enough?

Are they okay?

And (the hell?) Sai is C RY I N G?

That must have been bad.

"How are the others?"

He paused and choked out, "Dying..."

Tsunade let out a wheezy, "Fuck."

**Odd One Out**

A kunai was pushed through her back.

Sakura hissed in pain.

Sasuke turned and saw Sakura coughing out blood.

Sasuke's eyes grew darker, he jumped over her and kicked Itachi in the face.

Itachi threw more kunais at Sasuke.

He fell.

Out cold.

Through all the pain Sakura felt, Sasuke's hurt effected her the most.

Not her back.

Not her bloodied fists.

Not her strained legs….

But her breaking heart.

"Itachi."

Her breathing was shallow and she was struggling to stay awake.

"DIE!"

She got up and ran at him full speed.

Itachi no longer had that arrogant smirk on his face… now it was fear.

Sakura didn't notice.

SHE punched Itachi,

Again,

Again,

And again…

She plowed him into the ground.

Pretty soon she was just on top of him punching his chest softly.

Tears were soaking her face, and her voice was a hollow whisper.

"Why?"

She punched him again.

"Why?"

Itachi remained frozen on the ground.

Sakura punched hard then.

"GOD DAMMIT! I KNOW YOU'RE ALIVE! NOW GIVE ME SOME DAMN ANSWERS!"

Suddenly Itachi flew on top of her and kissed her sweaty, tear-stained face.

His kiss was rough and her screams were hopeless.

"I love you…"

They broke apart.

Sakura's face was red, from screaming, from crying…

"Do you love me?"

Her eyes shot open.

"FUCKING HELL NO!" she shouted kicking him away from her.

Then Sakura used a medical jutsu, she should never use.

She slashed him in the eyes with a glowing red finger.

"Blind."

**Odd One Out**

Tsunade chanted, "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. FUCK!!"

Sai nodded silently.

"Let's go." Tsunade whispered.

"Okay."

That was said by the voices of Kakashi, Jiraya, and Shizune.

**Odd One Out**

Itachi fell over and grabbed at the ground.

Then the weirdest most disgusting thing happened.

Itachi opened his mouth and a white snake slithered out.

Sakura gasped, "Orochimaru!" she threw a kunai at him.

"In the flesh."

He smiled crookedly and jumped at her.

Sakura screamed bloody murder.

He wrapped around her neck.

He choked her.

He tried killing her.

Her hopes.

Her life.

Her love.

And right when she was on the brink of death…

The snake let go…

Sakura fell gasping for air.

"I'm not going to kill you."

She did not speak she just breathed in loudly.

"I'd rather you suffer the pain that you're friends are all

D E A D!"

Sakura cried again and the snake slithered on her body.

"KILL ME!"

She screamed.

"No."

She screamed again.

"Odd One Out."

**

* * *

**

The end…. Of this chapter! Hahaha early April fools! No seriously this isn't the end… Sorry it was immensely sad and crappy… And I am sorry it was so late to update.

**My dad took my laptop for like 4 days and never let me use it!!**

**Question of the day…**

**What do you think the most likely pairing in Naruto is?**

**I think SasuSaku is possibly going to happen and maybe NaruHina?**

**Review like always!!**

**Love she-who-is-sooo-tired,**

**Blankdreamer**


	22. AUTHOR'S NOTE! I'm SOOOO SORRY!

**DUUUDDDDEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**DUUUDDDDEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I'm soooo sorry but this story will be pushed aside for a bit… I'm soooo sorry!**

**I got my laptop taken away for… having a "B" in math?!**

**But I mean what the heck?**

**So anyway… I'll try to update on this crap-job-computer… but its not likely… BECAUSE THIS COMPUTER IS SOOOOOOO SLOW!**

**Soooo… I'm asian and you know asian parents… they fusss a whole load of crap on grades… sooo here's the scale for an asian kid.**

**A-average, you should be making a lot of these.**

**B-bad, we should do better.**

**C-crap, not good!**

**D-death, you'd be disowned by now too.**

**F-F U C K E D! you'd be screwed over by now!**

**SO I AM SOOO SORRY!**

**I'm not discontinueing, I'm just holding off until I get my laptop back!!**

**I LOVE YOU!!**

**PLEASE NO HATING!**

**Love the-saddest-girl-ever,**

**Blankdreamer**


	23. Odd One Out

**Just to clarify stuffs… The "team" they are alive… yet barely**

**Just to clarify stuffs… The "team" they are alive… yet barely! Sakura and Orochimaru didn't know.**

**Orochimaru isn't alive… just a part of him is in Itachi… It shall be explained!**

**DUUUUDDDDEEEE! I have my laptop for the weekend, so I'll try to update as fast as I possibly can!**

**LOL the "Grade Scale Thing" I got from kevjumba on youtube, lol he makes me laugh so hard. (It's true)**

**Disclaimer: AHHHHH! Just skip to the story!**

**Odd One Out**

**Chapter 22**

"Odd One Out."

Sakura lay on the ground crying, "Just kill me!"

Orochimaru slithered in his white snake body towards her.

Sakura didn't flinch.

Orochimaru slithered and wrapped around her tightly.

"Odd One Out!"

She screamed. "SHUT UP AND JUST KILL ME!"

Orochimaru put his face by hers, "You and Tsunade are so alike!"

Sakura spit at him.

"Both with monstrous strength, temper, and you both lost your love!"

Sakura shut her eyes and let out a wheezy, "Shut up…"

Orochimaru continued to drone on, "I've been watching you.

You're body has appealed to my liking."

Sakura spit at him again.

His hold grew tighter.

"Just. KILL. ME!" Sakura was getting impatient.

"No, slow with rants is the way to go."

Sakura sighed.

And so Orochimaru went on with his rant.

"Sasuke never noticed the things you did for him."

Sakura hissed in pain.

"You became RIVALS with your BEST friend."

Sakura whispered, "Ino."

"You gave up on the FUN things in life."

Sakura cried, "Naruto!"

Orochimaru tightened his grip, "He always said you're name when he was sleeping."

Sakura gasped.

"The boy couldn't kill because of you."

Double gasp.

"And everytime we came across a Konoha citizen he knocked them out and left them in a 'safe' place."

Sakura grunted.

"Kill me now DAMMIT!"

Orochimaru laughed, "So you rather have me running loose with no Sakura Haruno and have Konoha die?"

So then Sakura saw a possibility.

"Just kidding, Kill me and I'll kill you."

"DIE HARUNO SAKURA!" Orochimaru tried to strike.

Sakura broke out of his grasp and roared, "THEY MAY BE DEAD! BUT I'M NOT LETTING YOU HURT THE INNOCENT!"

Orochimaru smiled crookedly, "I want you're body Sakura."

B A M!

"NO WAY!" Sakura punched the ground.

The ground erupted in a loud groan.

Pieces and chunks flew everywhere.

Sakura no longer wants to die.

She thought of all the people who could die.

With Orochimaru alive, loose, running about.

The snake merely jumped and fell back into the crater.

Sakura panted heavily and wiped the sweat off of her brow.

"I have a little chakra left… damn!"

Orochimaru smirked, though he knew he was totally defenseless against this raging kunochi he could "hurt her fragile feelings."

"He loved you." He hissed.

Sakura's pale eyes trailed to where Sasuke was lying.

His body was sprawled across the floor.

Tears flooded her eyes. "SHUT UP!"

"You really are weak, ninjas must show no emotions."

Sakura's face grew red, and she clenched her fists so hard she bled a little.

"Take that back, bastard." Her calm voice hid her violent rage.

"Why? What are you going to do?" he hissed.

Sakura screamed and said, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

-

Tsunade raced through the forest. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" she broke every branch she rested on.

Kakashi's lone eye twitched, "Sakura…"

Jiraya sweatdropped at his friend… "I'm sure they'll be alright Tsunade."

Sai looked down solemnly.

Tsunade glared at Jiraya, "They're dying, the FUCK! They are not oh fucking kay!"

They remained in silence until the silent broke it.

"They are dying in love." Sai smiled softly and sadly.

Tear.

-

"Hinata?" His voice rang out like an angel.

She gasped and whispered, "NARUTO-KUN?!"

He smiled and kissed her long and hard on her lips and whispered back, "Life would be meaningless without you."

Hinata kissed him sloppily on the cheek, "I love you."

"Yeah."

-

"Tenten."

She immediately looked up to his face.

He lay there peacefully, still covered in blood, but he was there.

He was alive.

And next thing you know, he got her in a vice grip to his chest whispering, "I love you. I love you. I love you so much!"

She felt her hair get wet.

He was crying, she was crying.

"Neji, I love you too."

They embraced and ignored the pain.

-

"Ino?"

Shikamaru sat up quickly ignoring the large gash in his back and held Ino's face to his.

Her breathing was deep and shallow.

He brushed her long locks from her eyes and kissed her on the cheek.

"You know you're one lucky bitch."

He hulled both of their bodies to lay in the grass.

He stared up into the sky and watched the clouds.

"You're not dead and I love you a lot."

"Lucky bitch, I love you."

A cloud formed a heart above them.

-

Sasuke felt a pain in his back but he felt a pain in his heart.

Crush.

Crush.

Crush.

He looked up and saw Sakura struggling to fight of the large snake.

"SAKURA!"

She turned to look at him her face twisted in horror and the worst thing that could possibly occur was about to happen.

"SAKURA!"

He gathered up all his strength and ran.

Faster than he knew he could.

-

Sakura ran at him.

Punch. Dodge.

Punch. Dodge.

Punch. Dodge.

"DAMMIT! JUST LET ME HIT YOU!"

And as if her wishes were granted, she got him once.

But that was the last of her strength.

She managed to send him back Atleast 100 feet.

She sat and took a large intake of breath.

"I love you Sasuke."

Orochimaru slithered closer.

"I love you guys."

Closer.

"I was too weak to kill Orochimaru."

Closer.

"I never got to help Juugo."

Closer.

"I never got to slap Karin for a lot of things."

Closer.

"I forgot to stop Kakashi from reading those porno."

Closer.

"I am the Odd One."

Closer.

"Who the hell else has fucking pink hair?"

Closer.

"What the fuck is Tenten's last name anyway?"

Sakura sat pondering secretly saving up her precious chakra.

Orochimaru sped the last couple feet.

"SAKURA!"

She jumped and looked back.

Her face was filled with horrified surprise.

"SAKURA!"

The next thing she saw was a wide open snakemouth.

"FUCK!"

-

Sasuke ran and grabbed Sakura, he hugged her, protecting her, and faced his back to the snake.

He waited for the poisonous fangs to dig into his already pained back, but they didn't?

-

"SAKURA!"

"Teme!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata and Naruto glanced at each other and started to run towards them.

"SAKURA!"

Hinata squealed an exasperated, "FUCK!"

They grabbed the snake.

-

"SAKURA!"

Neji and Tenten ran without thinking and sped towards the noise.

Neji wiped his tears and grabbed the snake.

Tenten POOFed out a sword and stabbed the tail to hold it down.

"SAKURA!"

-

"SAKURA!"

Shikamaru roughly jerked upward.

Ino's eyes flew open they looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Sakura!" they chorused and ran to her.

They held the snake back as well.

"SAKURA!"

-

_But why didn't the snake bit me? _

Sasuke turned and looked.

Black and red clouds.

"ITACHI?!"

Said person looked back at his brother and whispered, "Hello, Sasuke."

Blood trickled down his lip as he whispered, "It was Orochimaru."

And at that exact moment, Sasuke felt tears fall down his pale face.

"Itachi…"

Itachi's white eyes crinkled. "As much as I'd love to see your face, I'm blind now."

Sasuke gasped.

The body he was protecting whispered, "MOVE."

Sasuke peeled himself off and let Sakura out.

She bounced off and walked straight to Orochimaru.

The others let go.

In a swift movement Sakura was holding Orochimaru's snake body in the air.

She tightened her grip around his neck.

"DIE!"

Orochimaru looked down at her and smiled, "I can't die."

She pulsed some blood red chakra into her hand.

"DDDIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

His neck charred in a horrified scream the snake burst into flames and fell to dust.

"I hate you!" were his last words as his "dust" was blown away by the wind.

Sakura looked back at the others.

"I love you guys."

They smiled.

But that smile was soon to be erased.

She fell to the ground.

"SAKURA!"

**

* * *

**

End, no just kidding! Okay dudes, I got my laptop for like 2 days so I will try my hardest to update as humanly possible

.

**Dude my grade in math is still an effin B!**

**It really doesn't make sense.**

**I'm in EXTENDED MATH.**

**And they are giving me homework and tests way ABOVE my current level.**

**It blows…**

**Question of the Day…**

**Did you ever notice that most SASUSAKU highschool fics are about a "popular" falling in love with a "nerd" or "Loser?" It's like in everything. And they are either best friends or hate each other's guts?**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**REVIEW LIKE ALWAYS!**

**Love she-who-got-her-laptop-for-a-brief-moment,**

**Blankdreamer**


	24. Kiss Me Now, Marry Me Later

**Okay! I'm trying to update as fast as I can!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I have a big enough attention span to own this.**

**Odd One Out**

**Chapter 23**

They smiled and cheered, but then she fell.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke ran over to her side… but then he felt something too….

_Black._

_Black._

_Black._

_Soon his world was engulfed in darkness too._

He fell into the girl he loved.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed. He rushed over to his friends' sides.

He grabbed both of them and hugged them so tight.

"BE OKAY! BE OKAY!" He screamed again.

One body rustled under him. "Let go of me Dobe."

Naruto jumped, and let go.

Sasuke sat up and pulled Sakura into his lap. "I'm just tired."

Naruto sat down too.

He motioned for the other's to come.

They sat together until…

Itachi asked, "What?"

-

Sai jumped into the field first and headed to where everyone was, in top speed, but then he slowed… because they were all breathing and moving.

Sai walked closer to see…

Kiba brushing a bloody Akamaru.

Shino with his glasses off.

Chouji eating a bag of chips.

Lee being calm for once.

Shikamaru laying his head on Ino's lap, she was making a chain of flowers.

Neji had Tenten in his lap, her hair was flowing down her back, and he was hugging her tightly.

Hinata was leaning on Naruto who had a grip around her waist.

Sasuke and Sakura were a little away from the group. Sasuke had Sakura in his lap, her face in his chest and he grasped her shirt so tight… and he was crying?

But the weirdest thing was that Itachi was sitting in the middle, blind?

"What's going on?" Sai asked.

Everyone turned and saw him.

"Sai!" Some shouted.

Sai walked forward, "Why is Itachi here?"

They all turned to him, "I'll tell you when we reach Konoha." Itachi said quietly.

Soon Tsunade came running creating small craters.

When she saw Itachi she cocked her arm back ready to punch, but then Sasuke screamed out, "NOO!"

Tsunade stopped in her tracks and looked at he younger Uchiha, "Have you gone mad?"

Sasuke looked down solemnly, at Sakura, and he said, "He didn't do it."

He stood up placing Sakura on his broad back, "I thinks it's time to go."

Everyone stood up.

Sasuke left first and he whispered, "Help Itachi."

Then he left.

Kakashi arrived with an arched brow, "Help him?"

The people (Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi, Sai) all looked at Itachi who was standing slightly crooked and they mumbled, "He's… he's!"

"Yes, he's blind." Neji answered their questions.

Kakashi held Itachi's arm and guided him.

"I may be blind, but I am a ninja." Itachi spoke, he still managed to jump from branch to branch.

-

Hinata jumped, but then she slipped.

Naruto caught her on his back and whispered to her, "Here, just stay here."

She blushed and kissed the base of his neck.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun!" she chirped and he sped up to reach the others.

-

Neji looked at Tenten's discomfort without her buns.

He took his own loose "hair tie" and handed it to her.

"Here, use it." He roughly shoved it into her hands.

She smiled and laughed at his embarrassment.

She reached up to tie her hair but her arms hurt too much, "Neji?" he turned, "Can you tie up my hair?"

He blushed and tied her hair in a high ponytail.

"Thanks!" she kissed him on the cheek.

-

Shikamaru held Ino by the waist as they jumped from tree to tree.

"Ugh, you're heavy!" Shikamaru droned.

Ino glared at him, "If I wasn't in too much pain I'd slap you!"

Shikamaru kissed her full on the lips and said, "Would you slap me now?"

Ino shook the dizziness away and said, "HELL YEAH!"

S L A P!

And when they reached Konoha, Shikamaru had a smug look on his face and a huge red-hand-mark.

-

Sasuke arrived and walked into Konoha.

The civilians backed away from his bloodiness but they still stared at the girl on his back.

Sasuke walked into the hospital with Tsunade and laid Sakura down on the bed.

He brought up a chair and scooted it closer to her.

He dozed off for a little struggling to stay asleep.

Tsunade tapped him on the shoulder and said, "She'll be all right, go home, Sasuke." He shook his messy hair and said, "I'll go when she wakes up."

Tsunade shook her head and disapproval and left. "I guess you can't fight love."

Feeling reassured he laid his head on the side of the hospital bed, but of course not before saying, "Get better, Sakura."

-

Everyone else went to the hospital and healed up quickly.

The last to wake…

Was Sakura.

-

Her eyes fluttered open.

She blinked many times to adjust to the bright light in the hospital.

She sat up and almost screamed.

"Are you awake now, Sakura-chan?"

She jumped and looked at Itachi.

His blind eyes were boring into her own.

And he was in a wheelchair?

"What happened to you?" she asked, her voice was so frail.

He played a sad smile, "Sasuke can tell you, but first…"

Sakura she looked next to her and played with Sasuke's hair. "Go on…"

"Forgive me."

She snapped her head to him and said, "Why?"

Itachi sighed, "I thought you'd ask."

Sakura shrugged.

"Well, I know you and my brother are really close…."

Sakura tilted her head.

"So when you get married and have kids…."

Sakura blushed violently, "Wh-when?"

"I would like to be their Uncle."

Sakura smiled through her deep blush and said, "Of course I forgive you!"

He smiled.

"But with the marriage stuff…. Let's just 'go with the flow.'" She said softly

Itachi laughed, "Sasuke said you'd say that."

"See I told you Itachi-niisan." A monotone voice came from beside her.

She jumped a little as Sasuke raised his head.

"Are you okay now, Sakura?" he asked first.

Her deep onyx eyes were doused in worry.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun, I'm fine." Sakura replied smiling.

Sasuke put his hand on her cheek stroking it and whispered, "Good, I wouldn't know what I'd do without you."

Itachi coughed and said, "I'm gonna go and leave now."

He wheeled his wheelchair towards the door.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Sakura asked watching him intently.

Sasuke smirked, "No, he can help himself."

Itachi glided perfectly through the door.

"God, even blind, he's still perfect!" Sakura said grabbing her hair.

A laugh was heard in the hallway, but Sasuke's laugh held her attention.

Sasuke suddenly hugged her tightly and whispered, "God, I love you so much."

Sakura smiled and hugged him back, "Yeah… I love you too."

Sasuke buried his head in her neck and whispered, "Are we done, 'playing hide and go seek?'" his breath tickled her neck.

Sakura laughed and said, "Sure."

"So are you feeling good enough to leave?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Sakura nodded getting up. Sasuke gave her a hand.

Sakura stood kinda swaying. "Hmmm…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said, "Just ride on my back."

Sakura giggled and hopped on.

She hugged him hard.

He ran out of the hospital and into a field.

She hopped off regaining her balance.

Suddenly she starts dancing in the grass and laughing.

Sasuke chuckles and dances along too, in a more confined way.

Soon Sakura grew tired and she sank down into the grass.

She leaned on Sasuke's shoulder and sighed, "The sun in setting."

Sasuke nodded, "Amazing isn't it?"

"Yeah, but it's so sad…" Sakura started crying for no reason, well from Sasuke's perspective.

"Why?" He hugged her closer.

"Because I have to leave you and go home." Sakura whimpered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes again and said, "Stand up."

Sakura was confused but she did anyway.

But she found reason when he knelt down on one knee.

She gasped in realization.

He smiled brightly, and took her hand.

"You know, Haruno Sakura, I love you a lot."

He took out a black velvet box.

"And your image is basically implanted in my head, thus making you annoying."

He opened the box.

"And to prevent ever leaving again…"

He slipped a gold band with a snowy white diamond in the middle and said with the softest voice he never knew he had and said,

"Will you marry me?"

Sakura screamed and tackled him and said, "HELL YEAH!"

Sasuke smiled and said, "Sakura, you're so weird."

But then a thought struck Sakura, "But we are only 14."

Sasuke smiled "Then we save it till we're 18."

Sakura smiled as she stared at her ring.

"And you know what they say, 'Kiss me now, marry me later.'"

So Sasuke held her waist and kissed her.

As soon as their lips caught together, they knew love was true.

"I love you Sasuke-kun."

"I love you Sakura."

They lay in the grass and soon fell asleep.

Two lovers under the starry sky,

A perfect ending, ne?

**

* * *

**

Okay just to clarify some things…

**This is not the end, only probably 1-2 more chapters left….**

**Sasuke said save the marriage for later.**

**And Itachi shall be explained later.**

**If you want the other couples (NEJITEN SHIKAINO NARUHINA) to be expressed just tell me in a review.**

**Question of the Day**

**What do you like better ShikaTema or ShikaIno? I like the latter… what about you?**

**Review like always!**

**Love she-who-is-too-lazy-to-say-anything-even-though-I-just-did,**

**Blankdreamer**


	25. I Love You: You Are My World

**Blah, blah, blah, just move along people.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I'm just too lazy to think right now.**

**Odd One Out**

** Chapter 24**

Sakura smiled as she sat up from her deep slumber.

She lay securely wrapped in her lover's arms.

"Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…" she cooed.

Sasuke sat up and placed her in his lap, "What?" he said sarcastically.

Sakura smiled, "Nothing really, I just love you!"

She leaned in for a deep, loving kiss.

Through the slow lip-locks, he smiled and spoke, "I. Love. You. Too."

-

The idiot boy walked slowly to his lover's door.

Okay, He and Hinata aren't officially going out, but today is the day…

That he is going to try.

"You can do this, Naruto."

He smiled and knocked on the door.

"Naruto." It opened.

He frowned deeply.

"Teme's teme."

-

Neji and Tenten have a tight relationship, and so far Neji wants to begin some intensity….

"Neji… are you serious?"

"Yes."

"No, I mean, seriously?"

"Yes Tenten, I want you."

She laughed.

"I want you to be my wife."

"Well Neji I accept-."

_DING-DONG!_

Neji let out a frustrated sigh and spoke into the phone, "Bye."

Tenten was shocked and she said "Bye" to a 'beeping' phone.

He stiffly walked to the door and opened it swiftly.

"Ah, Naruto." He noted the blonde look unusually unconfident.

But his usual brightness came back, "Teme's teme."

"What do you want?" Neji asked slightly flipping his hair.

"Hinata." Naruto beamed.

Neji choked.

"Wh-what the HELL?!"

-

You can do this Nara. You can do this. I mean Ino's gullible, and…. And… oh who am I kidding?! This is too troublesome.

Shikamaru shook his head and sighed, "Oh God, please help me."

He walked into the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

The rose in his hand was behind his back.

He gulped and breathed in sharply as he walked to the counter.

"Hey… umm… Ino?"

-

"Hi-Hinata?" Neji asked unsurely.

She came rushing from a room and into the hallway, "Ye-yes?" She looked around. Her lavender eyes meet with Naruto's electric blue eyes.

"Na-na-Naruto-ku-kun?!" she squealed, "Wha-what are yo-you doing he-here?"

He smiled hugely and joked, "What you don't want me around?"

Hinata gasped, "No-no Naruto! I did-didn't mean th-that!"

Neji rolled his eyes and looked from Hinata to Naruto, "I'm gonna go now." He glares at Naruto, "Don't do anything stupid. There are people watching you."

Naruto gulped as Neji walked off. He turns back to Hinata. "Hey…"

Hinata smiles, "Don't worry about him…"

Naruto laughs and scratches the back of his head, "Yeah… He's just a 'poser' I guess." His lighthearted tone became serious, "I have to ask you something."

Hinata noted his seriousness and nodded, "Go on."

Naruto threw his hands up and chuckled, "I don't know how to ask this…."

Hinata reached for his hands and held them tight, "What is it?"

Naruto smiled cheekily, "Hinata, I would love for you… to be…"

Hinata started to scream, "Oh my fucking god! Just spit it out!"

Naruto's eyes bugged out as he said, "Yeah, just be my girlfriend."

Hinata screamed again and tackled him to the door. "NARUTO-KUN! I LOVE YOU!"

They hugged tightly.

Naruto started to ramble, "The first step is going out, then we start making out, then we get married, then we have kids, and then we DIE together! YAY!"

Hinata flushed deeply and quietly said, "Ma-marriage? Kid-kids?"

Naruto smiled, "Yup. All because I LOVE you!"

-

Neji walked outside and met up with Tenten.

His hands were buried deep into his pockets. He fingered a velvet navy blue box in his pocket.

He was so nervous….

His hands were sweating.

His left eyebrow was twitching…

And OHMYGOD the tips of his P E R F E C T hair were CURLING!

He saw Tenten in the training area ahead of him.

"I hope this works."

He tied the box to a kunai.

He chucked it.

"HOLY FUCK!" she screamed.

Neji had thrown it at the tree in front of her.

Tenten looked at the box, and there was a note on it.

_Look behind you._

She turned and saw him. "You scared the bloody hell out of me!"

He smirked and said, "So, will you marry me?"

She screamed and ran all the way to him.

"FUCK YEAH!"

They embraced.

"But first, Tenten."

"What the fuck is it Neji?"

"Stop cursing in. Every. Damn. Sentence."

"Fuck."

-

The blonde girl turned around. "Shika!"

Said boy blushed. _Dammit, every since that fight, I blush whenever she talks to me!_

"Hey…" He mumbled.

"So… whatcha doin' here?" She asked her blue eyes sparkling.

"Nothing… I just came to see you…" he replied slowly.

She beamed and giggled, "Yeah, how cute! I was going to look for you too!"

Shikamaru's interrogation instinct kicked in, "Why?"

Ino blushed and shrugged, "I love you remember? I have a right to see you!" She whispered the 'love' part.

Shikamaru blushed and leaned on the counter. "Sigh. I came here to talk about that."

Ino tilted her head, "Hm?"

"Well you see…." He takes out the rose and hands it to her, "I'm here to ask you…"

Her eyes brightened.

"Will you be my troublesome girlfriend?"

She jumped over the counter and crushed him in a hug. "OF COURSE!"

He laughed, and she did too.

"You're one lucky bitch, Ino."

…

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

"Damn."

-

The sun was high up in the sky.

"Sakura, can we go to my house now." Sasuke sits up, "We've been here so long, it looks like I tanned."

Sakura giggled, "Sure, whatever you want, Sasuke-kun."

He rolled his eyes and helped her up.

They reached his house and sat on the couch together.

Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder and he held her tightly.

"So, now, please tell me what happen to Itachi?"

Sasuke's grip loosened, and he smirked, "You do know that Itachi is somewhere in this compound right?"

Sakura smiled, "No, but do tell me more."

Sasuke sighed, "Well you know why Itachi is blind." She nodded, "You slashed his eyes. He's paralyzed because-."

"He's paralyzed!?" she gasped.

"Sakura stop playing dumb. That was why he was in a wheelchair." He looked deep into her eyes, "Shut up now, love."

Sakura pouted but agreed, "Carry on, _honey."_

Sasuke smirked, "The 'snake's' bite was full of poison, and since Itachi took the blow, he's paralyzed now."

Sakura noted this in her head, "He said that it was Orochimaru, what was that about?"

Sasuke's face darkened and his voice was so low, only a ninja could hear it, "It was Orochimaru, who killed my parents."

"But how? How did Orochimaru, 'get in him?'" Sakura pleaded.

Sasuke smirked darkly, "You know how Orochimaru 'wanted my body?'"

Sakura nodded in disgust.

"Well he wanted my brother's long ago.

They were fighting, and somehow Orochimaru had a snake go into my brother."

Sakura blanched, "That's disgusting."

Sasuke buried his face in her hair, "Yeah…"

"Poor Itachi…." Sakura said sadly.

Sasuke remained quiet.

The lover's stayed in that position and made no noise.

Sakura suddenly started crying. "Sasuke, I love you so much."

Sasuke suddenly had a hold on her lips, he just kept making out with her.

Sakura responded.

They stayed like this for some long seconds, until they broke apart gasping for air.

"I love you too, Sakura."

He gave her a long, truthful kiss.

She smiled, and so did he.

"Thank you, Sakura, for being my world."

**

* * *

**

Ookay, there is only one chapter left! OHMYGOD!

**IF YOU WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN IN THE LAST CHAPTER, PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW! (No private messages, because I NEVER check my e-mail!)**

**I love you!**

**Review like always!**

**Love-she-who-loves-you,**

**Blankdreamer**


	26. Were You Guys Wrestling?

**AWWWW AWWWW! Last chapter… I feel kinda sad now…. Hmmm…**

**Disclaimer: something random probably…**

**Odd One Out**

**Chapter 25**

"Do you, Teme, take Sakura-chan for your ninja wife? Through wounds and health?" Naruto chimed.

Sasuke nodded and said, "I do…"

"Do you, Sakura, take teme to be your bastardly husband? Through pigheadedness, and screaming?" Naruto laughed, and the audience chorused in with him.

Sakura smiled, and spoke, "I do!"

Naruto thought for a moment, "I think now you exchange vows or whatever…"

Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes. He looked to Sakura. She was in some kind of neon white, if that's possible. He sighed and began to recite, "I, Sasuke Uchiha, take you to be my wife, I promise to love you and never leave you again, I will be the shoulder you cry on, I will stay with you until the day the world ends."

Sakura felt tears begin to form she smiled, "I, Sakura Haruno, take you to be my husband, I will never stop loving you and I will always be there for you to brighten up your day, I promise to stay with you even after the world's light has gone out." She stared at his all black attire and smiled.

Naruto then chokes a little, "Kiss the bride I think?"

Sasuke smirks and lifts the veil off of Sakura's face. He cups her chin and leans in, "I love you." He placed on hand on the back of her head, and the other hand was in his pocket.

Now, nobody has really seen the way Sasuke and Sakura make out… so they were a little surprised…

When Sasuke's lips came into contact with Sakura she immediately reacted. Both of her hands shot up and tangled themselves into his hair. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Sasuke staggered back and smiled. Sakura smiled too. Her lipstick was smeared on both of their faces.

They looked to the crowd, their friends and most of Konoha.

Tenten: WHAT THE FUCK?!

Neji: Wow…

Hinata: Sakura?

Naruto: Teme's gonna be begging for that every night!

Ino: That looked really hot.

Shikamaru: How can he stand carrying Sakura AND her wedding dress?

Karin: BITCH!!

Suigetsu: Karin, give up on him and go out with me!

Kakashi: Just like Make-out Tactics chapter 4

Tsunade: Was that really necessary?

But anyway their expressions were mostly like…

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

-

"Uncle Itachi?" The pink haired girl squeaked. She was like a miniature Sakura.

"Yes, Setsuna?" Itachi smiled looking at her even though completely blind.

" Who was the bad guy? Mommy or Daddy?" A black haired little boy asked, twin of Setsuna. He was a miniature Sasuke.

"None of them, Setsuno, your parents were never evil." Itachi mused.

Setsuna and Setsuno looked at each other and smiled, "Cool!" They chorused together.

Itachi smiled as the five year-olds sat on his lap. "Such good children."

-

Sakura sighed "Come on Keenan, just compact your chakra."

The tall boy, taller than his father, with black hair (looks like Sasuke's except his hair doesn't stick up) sighed.

"Hn…" He said as he successfully created a huge crater in the middle of a field.

Sakura smiled, "Yay! Perfect chakra control from your mother, and the rest from your father!"

Keenan turned around and waved dull-ish-ly.

Sakura smiled, "Off to see Donia?"

Keenan glared at his mom with his own pair of strikingly odd green eyes, as his face grew red. "Shut up."

He sprinted away as his mother laughed about her eldest son going out with Naruto's eldest daughter. (His daughter looked like him in sexy-no-jutsu form)

"14 year-olds now a days."

-

"Come on, Desiree, you might be the only one I can teach this to." Sasuke said smirking at his daughter.

She brushed her black and pink hair out of her black eyes, she filled her hand with chakra and ran towards the giant rock. "CHIDORI!"

The force made the rock blow up in a million pieces.

She rested her hands on her knees and panted heavily.

A single clap was heard for her father.

He hugged her shoulders and said, "As expected from an Uchiha."

She beamed one of her rare smiles and said, "Thanks, dad."

He nodded and they walked home. "You are the same age I was when I learned that."

"12?"

"Yup."

-

Late at night Sakura hopped out of bed and stood outside, in the balcony.

She smiled at her life. She was truly "wanted" now.

A rustling came from behind her.

"Sasuke." She said.

"I like how my name rolls off your tongue." He smirked hugging her waist.

Sakura leaned on him.

They swayed together as if dancing.

The moon was the only light.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun."

"I love you too, Sakura."

Sakura held her face near the base of his neck. "I want you."

Sasuke broke that space and kissed here, "I know."

He pulled her towards the bed.

Sakura giggled, "Ne, Sasuke-kun, are you getting horny?"

He threw her down on the bed and with a wicked smirk he said, "Maybe."

-

A couple minutes later…

The kids and Itachi were woken up by the moans and loud noises.

Itachi went pale as he looked through the crack of the door, "Aw… Hell…"

"Are mommy and daddy fighting?" Setsuna asked.

"No way! They're just wrestling." Setsuno corrected.

They nodded together, "Wrestling."

Desiree and Keenan peered into the room. They went pale too.

They scooped up the kids and walked away.

"Ne? What's wrong?" Setsuno asked, he looked like an innocent version of Sasuke.

Keenan's cool demeanor was broken and his face was bleach white. "I think they need to be alone for right now."

-

In the morning…

Sasuke and Sakura sat at the kitchen table making cat noises at each other. "RARR!" Sakura moans.

Sasuke just purrs back.

Itachi was twitching in the corner, though when he looked into the room he did not see, he heard. He coughed.

Desiree was staring at the table face down.

Keenan was looking at the ceiling uneasily.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Setsuno asks, his big black eyes were sparkling.

"Yes, sweetie?" Sakura says.

"Were you guys wrestling last night?" Setsuna finishes.

Sakura fell out of her chair.

Sasuke spat out all of his coffee.

Itachi wheel chaired out of the room.

Desiree jumped out the window and said, "I'm gonna train!"

Keenan calmly stood up and strode out of the room, "I'm going to go to Hyuuga's place."

The kids looked at their parents with big eyes.

Sasuke sighed, "Well, when a boy likes a girl… certain feelings start to… erupt."

Sakura made a purring noise again.

And thus this ends the story of a girl who felt like she wasn't wanted.

**

* * *

**

I think this ending SUCKED! I'm sorry if you think it did too…

**So anyway… Should I make a sequel? If you want me too, just leave ideas or something.**

**Or you could ask me to write another story, or continue a story I already started… so yeah… BYE!!**

**I LOVE YOU!!**

**YEAH!**

**Review?**

**Love-the-lover,**

**Blankdreamer**


End file.
